Behind Stone Walls
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: Fidelius. Foi por isso que te chamei aqui.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

_Estava dormindo, quando uma coruja meio desastrada jogou um bilhete bem em cima da minha barriga./i_

_Sirius, preciso de ajuda._

_James_

Sirius resmungou e foi acordando, com o bilhete amassado na mão. Havia voltado da França havia algumas horas, e ainda precisava dormir um pouco. Mas algo na letra tremida e na frase curta de James o fez abrir os olhos e correr para o banheiro.

- Obrigado por ter vindo. – foi a primeira coisa que James disse ao abrir a porta.

Sirius olhou para dentro. Lily estava no sofá, pálida e trêmula, segurando ansiosamente a pequena trouxinha azul, onde um bebê dormia profundamente, recém nascido.

- O que aconteceu?

_Lily começou a chorar, e James foi até ela, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e subiu, balançando Harry nos braços. Comecei a ficar tenso._

_- O que está acontecendo, Prongs?_

- Senta.

Sirius sentou – se e olhou fixo para o amigo.

- Dumbledore veio ontem falar comigo.

- E?

- Ele esteve ontem no Cabeça de Javali com uma candidata para o cargo de professora de adivinhação. Ele me contou que ela começou a ficar estranha uma hora e fez algum tipo de profecia ou coisa assim.

- E?

_ Ele ficou me olhando com aquela cara de "não é óbvio?", até que eu voltei a encará –lo e disse:_

_- Eu ainda não sei o que isso significa._

- A profecia falava de um menino, nascido na mesma época que o meu filho, que poderia ter chance de derrotar Voldemort.

- Acho que ele caducou de vez. James, cai na real. Você acha que Harry vai roubar a varinha de alguém e matar Voldemort?

- Bom, o comensal que escutou acreditou, e contou para ele. Agora Voldemort quer pegar Harry.

_Revirei os olhos. A idéia era simplesmente absurda. Tentei acalmá – lo, fazendo piada com Harry salvando o mundo usando um colete amarelo, mas ele continuava pálido_

- Decidimos esconder a casa.

Sirius parou de rir.

- Como?

- Fidelius. Foi por isso que eu te chamei aqui.


	2. Chapter 2

**O feitiço**

_Talvez eu não devesse ter sugerido. Talvez se tivéssemos espalhado a notícia errada, ele estivesse aqui, e não eu. _

Chegou o grande dia. Sirius aparatou perto da casa dos Potter, onde foi recebido por um James silencioso. Dentro da sala, Marlene embalava Harry, enquanto Lily ajudava a amiga a segurar o bebê direito. Remus e Peter conversavam em outro canto do aposento, provavelmente sobre os comensais da morte. Foi quando a idéia veio.

- Prongs? – Sirius sussurrou no que James chegou mais perto.

- Hum?

- Podíamos enganar Voldemort...

- Claro. Em vez de esconder essa casa, vamos montar uma barraca nos fundos de gringotes e esperar que ele não venha conferir sua reserva de ouro.

- Engraçado, você. Estou falando sério. Olha o Peter. Ele é fraco, tão sem poder...

- E você é a pessoa mais sem coração que eu conheço.

- Me escuta. Ele seria o último que receberia qualquer segredo. Vamos dar o segredo a ele. Voldemort nunca iria imaginar que na verdade o fiel é Peter.

James parecia quase convencido.

- Não sei, Padfoot. Se alguma coisa acontecer a Lily ou Harry, nunca vou me perdoar.

- Relaxa. Vou espalhar por aí que o grande segredo é que eu sou o fiel. Além do mais, Peter nunca iria dizer nada, ele desmaia de medo só de ouvir o nome dele, imagina falar o segredo?

James sorriu.

- Tem razão, ninguém vai achar. Vamos lá no sofá, parece que Lily está dando um curso intensivo de "como segurar um bebê em 10 passos simples".

Os dois riram e chegaram mais perto das duas mulheres.

_- Lene, pelo amor de deus, a cabeça!_

_Marlene, toda desajeitada, amparou a cabeça de Harry, que virou os olhos na minha direção. Comecei a rir._

_- Olha só pra ele, Marlene! Tá quase pedindo socorro. Eu quase posso ver no rosto dele "pelo amor de deus, tio, faz ela parar de me segurar! Eu imploro, tio!"_

_Marlene olhou para mim e fez uma careta. Respondi com o meu melhor olhar sarcástico._

_- Pega você então. – e me entregou Harry._

_Lembrando das "aulas" que James tinha me dado sobre como segurar o bebê, peguei – o no colo e apoiei sua cabeça nas costas do cotovelo e com a outra mão amparei as pernas dele, no que Harry soltou um barulho esquisito com a boca._

_- Finalmente alguém que sabe te por no colo, né Harry?_

_Olhando Marlene, coloquei Harry em pé no braço do sofá perto dela e comecei a balança –lo de leve de um lado para o outro._

_- Olha, eu sou o Harry, e a aleijada da minha tia Lene não sabe me segurar, lálálá. Ela parece que nunca teve uma boneca de bebê na vida, háháhá._

_Marlene ficou vermelha._

_- Lily, tire o seu filho daqui, se não ele vai se traumatizar quando vir o sangue que vai sair do nariz de Sirius se ele não calar a boca._

_Continuei imitando Harry, atraindo a atenção de Peter e Remus, que chegaram mais perto. Quando Marlene arregaçou as mangas e começou a se levantar do sofá, Remus tirou Harry do meu colo._

_- Vamos lá, Harry, antes que seu pijama fique sujo de sangue e sua mãe surte._

_Lily levantou e foi com ele para as escadas._

_- Viu? Agora ele foi embora! - falei para ela, imitando uma voz de criança._

_- Arrrrr._

_- Merlin, ela rosnou. Corram e salvem – se! - ironizei. James começou a rir, sendo instantaneamente imitado por Peter._

_- Vamos fazer o feitiço logo, se não a Marlene vai arrancar o seu pescoço, pads._

_Bufando, ela foi para o segundo andar._

- Peter, vem aqui. – chamou James. Sirius sentou – se no sofá, enquanto os outros dois conversavam. De onde estava, viu James fazer a proposta, e Peter ficar pálido, para depois fazer que sim com a cabeça.

Em poucos minutos, James, Peter e Sirius estavam trancados no escritório, fazendo o feitiço.

- Tudo certo? – perguntou Lily, assim que deixaram a sala.

James acenou com a cabeça, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Sirius. Lily suspirou, aliviada.

- Agora eu durmo sossegada.

Sirius sorriu. O plano havia dado certo. Ainda ficou um tempo, para uma última xícara de chá e depois partiu.


	3. Chapter 3

**O grande dia**

_Saco de insônia. _

Sirius, aparentando um morto – vivo, andava pelo quarto escuro, por vezes parando para admirar a rua trouxa pela janela de seu apartamento.

- Será possível que não posso nem ir a uma festa de Halloween que já perco o sono? - resmungou, sentando – se novamente na cama, que rangeu.

Com os olhos abertos fixos no teto, Sirius escutou o relógio de cabeceira bater meia – noite, e levantou novamente.

- Eu desisto. – disse, trocando o pijama por uma calça jeans e uma camisa qualquer.

Olhando de novo para o relógio, pegou as chaves da moto e saiu. Londres estava, como em qualquer dia, a qualquer hora. Hiperativa, o que fez Sirius se arrepender de ter parado a festa tão cedo. Mas Harry precisava dormir. Suspirou. Nada seria como antes, desde que Harry nasceu. Agora James era casado, pai de família e blábláblá. Não podiam virar a noite bebendo e cantando a mulherada. Tudo girava em função do bebê.

Com esse pensamento, resolveu passar por Godric's Hollow, e quem sabe dar um pouco de risada das janelas apagadas da casa de James.

iEu segui para o leste, e logo reconheci os portais do vilarejo. De cara, percebi que alguma coisa não estava certa. Desde o feitiço, toda vez que Sirius chegava a Godric's Hollow ele não poderia ver a casa até que chegasse muito próxima dela. E agora ela estava lá, aparecendo./i

Chegou mais próximo e aterrissou.

_Senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha quando o portão pendeu para o lado, rangendo._

Assim que ultrapassou o pequeno portão, uma luz fraca vinda de dentro da casa chamou sua atenção, e ele empunhou a varinha como se fosse uma espada.

Assim que entrou, a varinha caiu no chão.

- James? - perguntou, pálido, encarando o corpo do amigo, estendido no chão à sua frente.

- James! - repetiu, no que ajoelhava ao lado dele para segurar sua cabeça. Os olhos estavam abertos e vidrados.

_Ele só podia estar brincando comigo. É, era isso. Brincadeira idiota de mau gosto._

- James, acorda! Vai, isso não é engraçado, James! – Sirius gritou, enquanto sacudia o corpo do amigo com força. – Porra, James, acorda! Vai logo, pára de zoar comigo! ACORDA, JAMES!

Ainda sussurrando para que ele açodasse, Sirius sentiu as lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo seu rosto, e algumas caindo no amigo. Ainda com a cabeça na idéia de ser uma brincadeira, olhou para cima, desesperado. Focalizou, com a vista nublada, uma foto. Uma mulher ruiva segurava um bebê.

_Lily_

Deixando James no chão, Sirius correu até o segundo andar, esperando achar Lily em algum canto, provavelmente chorando.

- Lily? - gritou, ouvindo a própria voz morrer.

Procurou no quarto do casal e em todos os outros cômodos possíveis, cada vez mais tenso, até chegar à porta do quarto de Harry. Estava entreaberta.

iEu tinha péssimas experiências com portas entreabertas./i

- Lily? - chamou novamente, abrindo a porta do quarto. – A não, não você.

Sirius entrou correndo no quarto, caindo ao lado da mulher.

- Por favor, Lily. Acorda.

Mas dessa vez ele sabia que iria ser em vão. Foi quando um barulho quase insignificante chegou aos seus ouvidos. Era quase um choro, um resmungo.

_E vinha do berço._

- Harry? – perguntou, levantando – se subitamente.

O barulho outra vez. Sirius correu até o berço branco próximo da parede. Estava todo bagunçado. As cobertas reviradas, e um pouco da parede apoiado num dos cantos de madeira do móvel.

- Harry? – chamou de novo, agora retirando tudo que estava dentro do berço.

iSenti meu coração parar de bater no instante em que vi, dentro de toda aquela bagunça, os braços de meu afilhado se mexendo./i

- Meu deus, Harry. Você está vivo. Venha aqui. – e pegou o bebê no colo. Olhou para Lily morta e pensou no corpo de James próximo da porta da entrada, sentindo o peito doer. Estava virando para levar a criança embora, quando um barulho alto o assustou.

- Q- quem está aí?

- Sirius?

_Hagrid. Reconheci pela voz._

- Hagrid! Estou no quarto do Harry, vem aqui!

Quando o meio gigante chegou e viu Lily caída no chão, seus olhos, que já estavam inchados e vermelhos, começaram a transbordar.

- E – eu não acre –e dito nisso, Sirius. É terrível, desumano. Onde está... Você – Sabe – Quem?

- Não faço idéia. Mas Harry sobreviveu, Hagrid, olha. – disse, mostrando o bebê nos braços.

- Eu sei. – disse o gigante - É por isso que estou aqui, Sirius. Me dê o Harry, por favor. Dumbledore me mandou aqui para levá – lo.

- Como assim? Eu sou o padrinho dele, tenho a responsabilidade.

Hagrid passou os dedos pelos cabelos desgrenhados.

- Eu sei, Sirius, eu sei. Mas são ordens de Dumbledore, eu não posso fazer nada...

- Não. – Sirius respondeu, segurando Harry com mais firmeza. – Ele fica comigo, Hagrid. James me deu a responsabilidade quando me pediu para ser padrinho dele.

- Sirius, é sério. Dumbledore...

- Avise ao Dumbledore que eu vou ficar com ele, porque sou o padrinho.

- Ah... Por favor, não faça as coisas ficarem difíceis...

iPercebi na hora que, se fosse preciso, Hagrid iria tirar Harry de mim nem que fosse com meus braços junto. Relutando, entreguei – o./i

- Pronto. Satisfeito? Avise ao Dumbledore que quero falar com ele mais tarde.

- Ok.

Desceram juntos, passando melancolicamente por James, na mesma posição de antes.

- Como será que Ele conseguiu chegar aos dois, hun?

Foi nessa hora que Sirius lembrou. Precisava achar Peter, o mais rápido possível. Sempre soubera que o amigo era medroso, mas confiava nele.

"Provavelmente deve estar morto também.", pensou.

- Pode ficar com a moto, Hagrid. Não vou mais precisar dela. – disse, desanimado.

Hagrid chegou mais perto dele, dando palminhas incertas em suas costas.

- Eu sei que é difícil, Sirius. Mas temos que seguir em frente.

- Eu sei. – respondeu, enxugando uma lágrima. – Bom, pode pegá – La, vai chegar rápido. Adeus.

- Adeus, Sirius. Vamos, Harry. – disse o gigante.

- Oh! Hagrid!

- O que foi?

- Posso? - disse, apontando para o bebê.

- Oh, claro, claro.

Sirius chegou perto do menino adormecido e, com um estranho sentimento de culpa e pesar, deu – lhe um beijo estalado na testa.

- Tchau, garotão. A gente se vê mais tarde.

E os dois desaparecerem na noite. Aflito, Sirius aparatou para o apartamento de Peter, que ficava numa avenida próxima do ministério, em Londres. Quando chegou, encontrou a porta escancarada, e a sala com sinais de luta.

Entrou com cuidado e a varinha em punho, mas logo desistiu. Estava claro que era uma cena armada. Os móveis pareciam arrastados, as louças no chão estavam absurdamente fora do esquadro para algo que tinha supostamente caído no chão...

- Peter? Peter? - chamou.

Silêncio.

- Wormtail?

Sem resposta. Sirius começou a ficar irritado.

- Se você não aparecer eu juro que explodo a parede!

Do nada, Peter apareceu.

- Calma.

Sirius ficou estático. Peter parecia diferente. Não estava tremendo. Muito pelo contrário.

- Tudo bom, padfoot?

- Que capa é essa?

- Sente – se. – Wormtail respondeu, em tom autoritário.

- Não quero. James e Lily estão mortos, Peter.

- Eu sei.

- Então, eu queria saber se Ele veio procurar você, vai saber...

- Ele não precisou me procurar. – respondeu tranquilamente.

- Como assim? Peter, não se faça de bobo...

Com um movimento que pretendia soar majestoso, Peter levantou a manga esquerda da camisa, revelando a Marca Negra, tatuada no verso do braço. Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não acredito. Você.

- Lembra quando Dumbledore disse que algum de nós era o traidor? Bom, a minha sorte foi que vocês sempre me menosprezaram, me influenciaram. Achavam que eu era fraco. Inútil. Indefeso. OLHA PRA MIM, SIRIUS! Agora eu faço parte de alguma coisa grande! Maior do que o nosso grupinho fechado em Hogwarts. Maior do que aquela palhaçada que Dumbledore chama de 'A Ordem'. Muito maior. Sabe por quê? PORQUE EU SOU MAIS ESPERTO! - gritou, se descabelando. – E agora. – Completou. – Eu vou matar você, Sirius. Que nem dei a oportunidade ao Lord das Trevas de matar aquele arrogante do Potter e aquela sangue ruim da mulher dele, além do pirralho! AVADA KEDAVRA!

Sirius saiu correndo porta a fora, a fim de chegar ao ministério a tempo de todos verem Peter.

- Volta aqui, Sirius!

Quando estavam no meio da rua, Peter parou. Já estava amanhecendo, e alguns funcionários de ministério estavam passando em direção à cabine telefônica adiante, bem como trouxas apressados, que saíam dos túneis do metrô.

- Vamos, Peter! Diga o que você acabou de dizer! - gritou Sirius, olhando para os lados. – Confesse!

Para sua surpresa, Peter começou a chorar.

- Eu... Eu não acredito nisso, Sirius. Como pôde? Trair nossos amigos! NOSSOS AMIGOS, SIRIUS! JAMES E LILY, SIRIUS! COMO PÔDE?

- Do que você está falando?

- Do que eu estou falando? Deles, Sirius. MORTOS. Por sua culpa!

Sirius empunhou a varinha e correu até o outro bruxo, quase urrando de fúria.

- Como se atreve a dizer que...

- Vamos lá! Me mate como fez Você – Sabe – Quem matar James e Lily! E o pobre Harry, Sirius! SEU AFILHADO! Céus, um bebê! Morto! Enterrado! Como pôde... - choramingou.

- Ora seu...

E a última coisa que viu antes da grande explosão, foi o rosto de Peter glorioso, sumindo na fumaça.

- Black! Parado!

Morto. Finalmente morto. Depois de toda aquela loucura, morto. Não ligou para os corpos caídos no chão, nem para as pessoas desesperadas. Começou a rir. Tão loucamente que os aurores se sentiram intimidados de chegar perto. Insano, histérico e completamente doido, seriam alguns dos nomes pelos quais seria chamado a partir dessa risada. Mas quem ligava? O mundo já tinha caído mesmo. Marlene, Dorcas, James e Lily já haviam morrido. Tantos outros haviam tido destinos até piores do que aquele.

E a próxima coisa que veio foi o escuro. Silencioso e cruel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Azkaban**

Azkaban. Até o som das letras soava estranhamente aos ouvidos de Sirius. Logo que foi levado pelos aurores para seu quartel general, lhe deram outras roupas para vestir, e tiraram sua varinha.

- Se puderem, por favor, não a partam no meio.

Um dos aurores mais novos olhou para ele com medo, e guardou a varinha numa gaveta qualquer.

- Obrigado.

Sem resposta. Nessa hora, Alastor Moody chegou.

- Quem foi dessa vez e... Sirius?

- Oi Olho - Tonto. Matei Peter. Eu acho, pelo menos.

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, vários aurores cercaram Moody, deixando – o invisível. A próxima coisa que veio foram os dementadores.

- O que? Por que eles estão aqui? – perguntou, desesperado.

- Adeus, Black.

- Não! Eu... Eu tenho que se julgado, eu preciso ser julgado! - exclamou, no que outro homem apareceu na sala.

Alastor pareceu irritado.

- O que veio fazer aqui, Crounch?

Olhando de cima a baixo para o auror, ele respondeu:

- Sou seu chefe, Moody, agora saia da frente. Black, não é.

- Sim, senhor.

- Hum... Adeus então.

- E o julgamento? – perguntou Olho – Tonto, ainda com um tom de desprezo.

- Julgamentos são para os casos em que exista alguma bdúvida/b da culpa do réu. Nesse caso, alguém aqui tem alguma dúvida?

Silêncio.

- Ótimo. Levem – no.

Sirius ficou sem emoção quando os braços cadavéricos dos guardas o levaram para fora da sala, quase que arrastando – o para fora do mundo que conhecia.

"Um corredor, dois, três..." contava, enquanto os dementadores iam levando – o através das celas. Sirius, já completamente infeliz, observava os prisioneiros. Alguns dormiam (ou talvez estivessem mortos, pensou), outros resmungavam sombriamente de algum canto escuro de suas celas, alguns gritavam e outros simplesmente encaravam o vazio, sem brilho algum o olhar. Sentiu – se estremecer em pensar a quanto tempo todos aqueles prisioneiros estavam ali, até "dormirem".

Ainda com esse pensamento na mente, sentiu os braços dos dementadores jogarem seu corpo na cela vazia, onde a única fonte de luz era uma pequena janela com grades, no topo da torre. Como Azkaban ficava bem ao norte, no meio do mar, a luz ali não significava nada.

_ Foi quando começou. Senti os ossos congelarem até o fundo, quando uma das figuras que tinham me trazido ali passou ao meu lado. Olhei fixamente para frente, onde, após alguns minutos, vi o corpo de James aparecer nitidamente, e a voz de Peter ecoar._

_"Traiu James e Lily, Sirius! Como pôde?" _

E assim se passou o primeiro ano em Azkaban. Alucinações, pesadelos, sonhos, visões de fantasmas, resmungos e às vezes gritos. Até que parou.

Não tenho culpa disso, pensou. Nunca tive. Foi Peter. Foi ele.

Cada ano, um risco. Depois de uma chuva particularmente forte naquela região, a cela ficou cheia de pequenos pedaços de gelo e granizo. A pedra era dura demais. Lisa demais. Num acesso de solidão e loucura, os riscos foram feitos no braço, com aquele granizo. Cada ano, um risco. Cada visita anual dos ministros, um risco. Um risco, um risco.

Quando já haviam seis riscos no braço, Sirius conseguiu fazer magia sem a varinha pela primeira vez.

Estava muito escuro, e os pesadelos o atormentavam mais que nunca.

Luz, pensou. Preciso de luz. Luz. Luz. Luz. LUZ!

Com triunfo, viu uma pequena chama acender no canto da parede de pedra, e uma fraca luminosidade cobrir o ambiente. Naquela noite ele pôde dormir em paz.

Outro risco, outra inspeção, outra mágica. Quando já havia nove riscos, ele se transformou pela primeira vez. Era inverno, e Sirius estava acabado no canto da cela, perdido em pensamentos, quando uma coruja passou ,rente aos dementadores.

- Ela vai cair. – sussurrou Sirius, agourento.

Mas a coruja passou tranquilamente. Embora os dementadores tentassem o animal simplesmente não se afetava em nada.

_Foi como um flashback. Meu tempo em Hogwarts parecia um ponto de luz distante no meio de todo aquele escuro. "Das lembranças daqueles tempos distantes, naquela hora nenhuma me pareceu mais viva do que a do dia em que James e eu descobrimos o ''problema peludo" de Remus._

_"Estávamos andando pelos corredores da escola, a fim de ir buscar comida e contrabandear para a nossa pequena "festa de boas – vindas aos alunos do terceiro ano", quando ouvimos passos._

_- Sirius, corre! - James sussurrou - É a Madame Pomfrey._

_Encolhidos num canto vimos Madame Pomfrey virar a esquina de um corredor a outro, com as mãos nos ombros de um garoto._

_- Hey, James! É o Lupin._

_Muito pálido e um pouco assustado, Remus era guiado pela Madame Pomfrey em direção a floresta. Esquecendo completamente a comida, eu e James fomos atrás dos dois. Passamos pelos portais da escola, até chegar perto de uma árvore bastante conhecida. O salgueiro lutador. O engraçado era que eu e James jamais tivemos cara de pau de investigar aquela árvore, uma vez que um garoto quase perdeu o olho chegando perto daquilo. Num movimento ágil para sua idade, Madame Pomfrey usou um graveto próximo para cutucar uma das raízes da árvore. Eu e James soltamos um "Uau" quando a árvore parou de se mexer._

_- Vamos embora, Sirius..._

_- Não. Espera._

_Após alguns minutos, Madame Pomfrey deixou a árvore, saindo do chão._

_- Onde está Remus, Sirius? - perguntou James, apontando para a árvore por debaixo da capa._

_Sentamos perto da árvore, decididos a esperar Remus sair dali, e depois enchê – lo de perguntas. Por volta de umas duas horas depois de Madame Pomfrey ir embora, nós vimos o que realmente acontecia dentro daquela árvore. Em câmera lenta, vi um lobo enorme saindo de dentro da árvore._

_- Oh. Meu. Deus. – escutei James gemer. – Remus é um lobisomem._

_Quando eu achei que ele fosse sair correndo, James completou._

_- E isso foi a coisa mais legal que eu já descobri aqui em Hogwarts!_

_Comecei a rir. O problema das minhas risadas (antigamente, não hoje em dia) é que elas eram altas. Muito altas. Estupidamente e ridiculamente altas._

_- Sirius! Ssh! – alertou James, mas era tarde demais. Somando o som alto da minha risada e o cheiro, Remus virou o focinho para onde estávamos, e começou a correr. Em nossa direção._

_- CORRE! - gritei._

_Não me lembro de ter corrido tanto em minha vida. James e eu corremos por toda a floresta, até chegar à cabana de Hagrid, que estava com as luzes apagadas._

_- Pelo amor de deus, ele tem que estar em casa, Sirius. OU eu mato você! - gritou James, esmurrando a porta, desesperado._

_Num soco particularmente forte, a porta se escancarou, e nós dois entramos e traçamos a porta._

_- Onde fica luz desse lugar? - perguntei, andando às cegas._

_- Ai, Sirius, você pisou no meu pé. Sai pra lá!_

_- Olha a janela, vem aqui, James._

_Pelo vidro embaçado, vimos o lobo chegar perto de um unicórnio._

_- Sirius, eu não quero ver um unicórnio ser devorado ao vivo._

_- Calma, James. Olha só._

_O lobo chegou perto do animal e cheirou. Circulou o unicórnio completamente normal, sem nem se arriscar a uma mordida._

_- Sirius... Lembra do que a Gilgedgon (nossa professora de DCAT) disse sobre lobisomens?_

_Tentei forçar a memória._

_"Os lobisomens são criaturas muito engraçadas. Não fazem mal a uma mosca, mas se um humano chegar perto acabou."_

_- Animais._

_- Não animais, meu caro. – respondeu James, levantando a sobrancelha. – Animagos._

_- É difícil. – eu sussurrei, em tom de deboche._

_- Nada é difícil."_

_Sorri de leve. James tinha o hábito de achar que nada nunca era difícil ou impossível. Éramos indestrutíveis. Com algum esforço eu consegui lembrar as palavras. E, concentrando toda a minha força, me transformei. Uma, duas, três vezes, até pegar a prática._

Os dementadores, cegos demais para ver qualquer coisa, passavam pelo cachorro sem qualquer reação. Um ou outro mais interessado chegava perto da cela e tentava reconhecer algum sentimento, mas logo desistia. Outro risco no braço. Quando já tinha dez riscos, Sirius soube do novo ministro. Ficou esperando para conhecê – lo. Talvez esse ministro tivesse cérebro, e resolvesse fazer um julgamento. Esperou, e esperou. Quando tinha doze riscos no braço, ele foi visitado.

_Era um dia comum, chuvoso é óbvio, mas comum. Eu estava encostado num dos cantos da cela, quando ouvi passos no corredor. De duas, uma: ou alguém novo estava pra chegar, ou o ministro tinha criado coragem para visitar o inferno._

Cornelius Fudge, trêmulo, olhou para dentro da cela de Sirius, que logo se levantou e tratou de cumprimentar o ministro.

_Se era pra convencê – lo a me tirar dali, eu faria qualquer coisa._

- Olá, tudo bom?

- C - Como? Black?

- Tudo bom?

- S – sim...

- Posso ver o seu jornal? Sinto muita falta das palavras cruzadas, sabe?

Ainda em choque, ele jogou o 'Profeta Diário' que carregava dentro da cela, saindo apressado depois. Logo na primeira página, uma notícia chamou sua atenção, além da data, 1993.

_Céus. mesmo estávamos no ano de 1981. Eu tinha certeza de que aqueles doze riscos eram meses. Dias. Minutos. Mas não anos. Nunca. Anos._

A foto da família feliz fez Sirius sorrir. Uma coisa rara. Mas uma coisa a mais chamou sua atenção naquela foto. Em cima de um dos filhos, estava um rato.

_ - Olha, Remus! Nós conseguimos! - comemorava James, enquanto se transformava num cervo, no que Remus arregalava os olhos._

_- Um animal cada, colega. – falou Sirius, se transformando por sua vez em um cão._

_- Peter, por favor, diga que não se meteu nisso. – suplicou Remus, preocupado, para o mais baixo dos marotos._

_Ele riu, e se transformou num rato._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hogwarts**

A foto do rato no ombro do garoto ficou esquecida num canto da cela, até que um dia Sirius resolveu reler o jornal, só para lembrar em que ano estavam. Foi quando seu olhar se prendeu no ratinho.

_ - Não vou ser julgado? – perguntei, enquanto os aurores me guiavam até uma lareira dentro do quartel general._

_- Desculpe, Sirius. Ordens de Crounch.__– respondeu Olho – Tonto, visivelmente irritado. _

_- Mas... Olho – tonto! O Peter!_

_- A única coisa que restou dele foi o dedo, Black. O dedo mindinho. – respondeu um dos aurores que me levavam._

Focalizando o rato, ele percebeu que faltava nele justamente aquele dedo. Engraçado, pensou. Se Peter não estivesse morto eu até acharia que... Não. Remoendo novamente a cena de sua prisão, como se aquilo fosse o seu nascimento para aquela vida, viu com nitidez o rosto de Peter sumindo na fumaça. Mas ele não estava explodindo, pensou. Era como. Se estivesse. Encolhendo.

- Wormtail, todo mundo já entendeu. – falava James pela décima vez em segundos, enquanto Peter se transformava em rato, encolhendo – se aos poucos, até ser apenas um pedaço de pêlos no chão.

- Eu sei. – respondeu ele - Mas é tão legal... Eu poderia ficar assim** a minha vida inteira.**

O urro de fúria de Sirius ecoou por toda Azkaban, como um raio cortando o céu.

_Vingança. Era tudo que eu pensava. Olhava para aquela foto como se fossem todos os meus pesadelos dos últimos anos. Contidos naquele dedo que faltava. Decidi fugir. Eu sabia usar magia, sem precisar de varinha alguma. Poderia me transformar. Fiquei cego. De repente, a preocupação tomou conta. Harry. Minhas contas apressadas colocaram aquele garoto, o dono de Peter, em Hogwarts, onde Harry devia estar. Não. Eu tinha de ir. Comecei a arquitetar o plano. Duas vezes ao dia, os Dementadores abriam a cela e empurravam uma pasta estranha e gosmenta para os cadáveres, digo, prisioneiros, comerem. Quando o outro dia amanheceu, eu estava pronto. O jornal já não era mais o meu objeto de vigília, e sim a porta. Fui sentindo o frio eminente, e quando eles vieram com a comida, saí._

Estava livre. Quase morto, talvez. Mas livre. A muito essa palavra não tinha significado algum para mim, nem sequer gramaticalmente. As imagens de meu afilhado e daquele rato no horizonte me impulsionaram por todo o mar do norte, nadando até me esgotar e cair, na costa. As pessoas vão ignorar, pensei. Ignoraram. Me recuperei e arranjei o que comer, além de um jornal trouxa , para me localizar. Já melhor, e respirando o ar puro da claridade, fui de lugar em lugar, até avistar Londres, ao longe. Segundo o jornal que eu carregava, estávamos em julho.

_- Vou conhecer os pais dela... – sussurrou James, quando perguntei porque raios ele não queria beber nada no três vassouras, além de estar tremendo._

_- Céus, Prongs! Só isso?__- eu ri._

_- Humpf. Você nunca foi conhecer os pais da sua noiva, Padfoot. Cala a boca. E se eles não gostarem de mim?_

_- Então você confunde os dois. Toma um pouco de Uísque de fogo, olha._

_James revirou os olhos._

_- Vai ajudar muito na minha imagem se eu chegar lá fedendo._

_- Você se preocupa demais, cara. Onde eles moram?_

_- Numa das cidades do subúrbio de Londres... Little Whinging , se não me engano._

_- Surrey?_

_- É.__– ele me respondeu, suspirando._

Ir para Little Whinging foi fácil. Quando Sirius entrou na Alameda das Gliníncias, reconheceu de imediato o lugar.

_ - Vem, pessoal, por aqui!__- dizia Lily, enquanto saltitava de mãos dadas com James._

_- Onde exatamente estamos indo?__- perguntei_

_- Meus pais chamaram a mim e ao James para jantar na casa nova de Petunia__- respondeu, fazendo careta__- Então chamei vocês dois para acompanhar, e evitar que nós dois morramos de tédio!_

_Revirei os olhos._

_- Que honra._

_Marlene, que estava comigo, riu._

_- Petunia é chata mesmo, Sirius. Imagine a sua mãe, só que em vez de odiar trouxas, ela odeia bruxos. _

_Suspirei. Nunca gostava quando mencionavam meus pais ou qualquer outro membro da família. Seguimos por uma rua estreita, até chegar a um sobrado branco. Típico de um respeitável bairro trouxa._

_- É aqui?__- James perguntou._

_- Querido, eu nunca disse que minha irmã morava numa mansão. Vamos, é aqui mesmo._

_Perto da campainha, havia um grande número quatro, em bronze. _

Sirius encarava o sobrado, agora escurecido por causa do anoitecer. Podia escutar um som abafado de conversas, vindas de dentro da sala. Chegou mais perto, esperando que a audição aguçada de sua forma canina ajudasse em alguma coisa. Era o telejornal.

_ - Ele é perigoso. Caso tenha o avistado, disque..._

_- Eles nem disseram de onde o sujeito fugiu! Ele pode estar passando aqui em frente a minha casa, e eu não sei para onde correr!__- escutei. Provavelmente Vernon._

No desespero do momento, Sirius saiu correndo, até alcançar a Alameda novamente. Parou subitamente, se dando conta de que ninguém sabia que ele era um cão. E se Harry estava naquele sobrado, era melhor esperar por ali mesmo, como cão. Depois, pensou, respirando com dificuldade, eu vou para Hogwarts. Passaram – se alguns dias. Sirius não conseguia chegar perto do sobrado, até que uma noite, enquanto tentava se aconchegar para dormir num arbusto próximo, escutou gritos. Levantou – se, e um vulto mais alto apareceu no começo da rua, carregando o que parecia um malão. Ele corria.

_Foi como ver um fantasma, embora a sensação nunca pudesse ter sido tão boa. Olhei para o vulto, que se aproximou até tomar forma. Era um adolescente. James. Não. Não James. Harry. Embora minha mente não conseguisse diferenciar os dois. Era idêntico. Sentou – se no meio – fio. Parecia desesperado, ou amedrontado. Mas eu já tinha visto como ele estava. Pensando em fazer o papel de cão perdido para chegar mais perto, saí dos arbustos. Ele se assustou. Caiu para trás, a varinha rolando no chão. Desisti, e voltei para os arbustos. De qualquer modo, eu já tinha cumprido o que prometera. Agora era hora de voltar ao começo. Hogwarts._

O caminho até o norte foi tortuoso. Quando finalmente avistou Hogsmeade, finalmente se sentiu em casa. Confiando em sua posição de cachorro, avançou para as folhas perto de algumas árvores, pulou em cima delas. Num ímpeto de nostalgia, olhou para frente, onde viu a velha Casa dos Gritos. Se fosse humano, teria sentado e chorado. As lembranças eram muito vivas. Muito mais agora, após doze anos de puro confinamento. Podia quase ver James, Remus, ele mesmo e Peter, correndo por aquela casa, brincando, mesmo que fosse na forma de quatro animais. Aquelas luas – cheias nunca mais iriam voltar, mas mesmo assim estava feliz. Iria vingar James, e mostrar a Remus quem estava errado. E quando a liberdade fosse certa, e Peter estivesse nos braços dos dementadores, riria chamar Harry para morar com ele.

O ano letivo chegou, e Sirius esperou na orla da floresta, enquanto o salão principal se enchia de jovens. Transformou-se em humano. Pela primeira vez em meses, respirou como humano. Andou um pouco, oscilante, pelo chão quente da floresta, até chegar à casa de Hagrid.

Os dias se passaram. Às vezes ele podia ver Harry, rindo com os dois amigos que, pelo que Sirius entendera, sempre andavam com ele. Um deles era parecido com Gideon Prewett. Era o menino da foto. A outra o lembrava um pouco de Remus. Estudiosa, andava com vários livros na mão. O nome dela era Hermione. Escutara Harry chamar uma vez. Vira Remus também. Professor. Riu quando soube, amargurado. E num dos primeiros meses em Hogwarts, conheceu o gato.

_Estava fazendo um dos meus passeios noturnos pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, quando vi uma figura laranja pular na minha frente. Meu instinto natural me dizia para perseguir aquilo, mas meu lado humano me impediu. Me transformei em humano e procurei conquistar aquele gato, que poderia ser muito útil na hora de pegar um rato._

_Demorou, mas a confiança do gato foi se fortificando. Nesse tempo, veio o primeiro jogo de quadribol. Harry voava igual a James. Sorri. Quando o jogo parecia estar acabando, veio o choque. Dementadores, por todos os lados. Saí correndo._

O ano foi conturbado. Assustara o dono de Perebas. Mas a vingança chegara mais cedo do que pensava. Pelo que escutara no corredor, um hipogrifo tinha machucado o garoto filho de Lucius Malfoy, e ia ser sacrificado. Sirius já tinha visto até pessoas serem sacrificadas, não fazia diferença. Como estava errado.


	6. Chapter 6

**A casa dos gritos**

O ministro desceu, e Sirius rosnou. Um pouco depois, focalizou Harry, Hermione e Ron (havia descoberto o nome dele enquanto escutava algumas conversas) encarando a execução. Eles não precisam ver, pensou. Mas esse pensamento foi afastado na hora em que veio, quando viu as mãos de Ron.

_Lá estava ele. Encolhido na mão dele, aquele rato ridículo. Não pensei duas vezes, avancei._

_- Harry! – ele gritou. Mas era tarde demais, eu já tinha levado o garoto para dentro. Chegamos até um dos cômodos, e ele se arrastou para um sofá perto dali, tremendo de medo. Já que estamos no inferno, pensei, porque não abraçar o capeta? _

_Me transformei. Ele gritou. Tentei fazê – lo parar, mas o garoto tinha entrado em pânico. Chamava por Harry freneticamente._

_- Você não vai matar o Harry! CUIDADO, HARRY! É ele, um animago..._

_Crianças, pensei. Foi quando Harry conseguiu nos alcançar. _

_- Harry! Cuidado!_

_- Você..._

_- Olha, se quiser matar o Harry vai ter que matar os três! - disse Hermione, dando um passo a frente._

_- Só uma pessoa vai morrer. – eu disse, olhando para o rato, nas mãos de Ron._

_- E vai ser você! - gritou Harry._

_Foi muito rápido. No outro instante, ele estava em cima de mim, a varinha apontada para o meu peito._

_- Vai me matar, Harry?_

_- EXPELIARMUS! - ouvi uma voz conhecida gritar, e a varinha de Harry voou da mão dele._

_Era Remus. Quando Harry saiu de cima de mim, pude ver o seu rosto._

_- Sirius... Sirius. Um pouco acabados, nós dois, não? Finalmente o exterior reflete a loucura interior, não é?_

_Usei o bom e velho sarcasmo. Era a alternativa. Da última vez que tinha falado come ele, gritou dizendo que eu havia traído os Potter._

_- Você conhece muito sobre loucura interior, não é Remus?_

_Eu ri por dentro. Loucura interior. A velha piadinha interna._

_Flashback_

_- Cara, qual é o teu problema? – perguntei, quando James chegou com a mesma cara de nada depois de mais um fora de Lily._

_- Ele é louco, Padfoot. – riu Remus, virando uma página do livro que carregava._

_- Sou louco sim, Moony. Um louco interior. E vocês dois também são._

_Nós rimos, e eu completei:_

_- Remus vai abrir um consultório no St. Mungus: especialista em loucura interior, 50 galeões a consulta._

_(...)_

_Ele riu. E abaixou a varinha. Eu tinha um aliado. Levantei e o abracei._

_- Eu encontrei! - sussurrei para ele, exaltando por dentro._

_- Eu sei._

_- Vamos matá – lo..._

_Nesse instante, Hermione interviu._

_- Eu confiei em você! Confiei em você e por todo esse tempo você foi amigo dele! _

_Remus suspirou, e me soltou._

_- Ele é um lobisomem! - completou Hermione, apontando para Remus. – Por isso perdeu algumas aulas esse ano!_

_Remus pareceu congelar, mas foi com calma que respondeu. _

_- Desde quando você sabe?_

_- Desde a redação do Professor Snape._

_Snape? Professor? _

_- Bom, Hermione... Você realmente é a bruxa mais inteligente da sua idade que eu já conheci._

_Isso estava me dando nos nervos. Esperei doze anos. Para escutar uma conversinha aluna – professor entre os dois?_

_- Vamos logo, Remus, vamos matá – lo._

_- Espere um pouco._

_Esperar?_

_- ESPERAR? EU JÁ ESPEREI! DOZE ANOS! EM AZKABAN! _

_Remus suspirou, e me estendeu a varinha._

_-Ótimo. Pode matá – lo. Mas Harry tem o direito de saber o porquê._

_- Eu sei por quê! - Harry disse, olhando para mim. – Você traiu os meus pais. Você é a razão pela qual estão mortos._

_- Não foi ele. – falou Remus, enquanto eu andava pelo quarto, remexendo na varinha. – Alguém traiu seus pais, Harry, mas foi alguém que até pouquíssimo tempo atrás, eu achava estar morto!_

_- Quem?_

_- Peter. Pettigrew! - gritei. – E ele está bem aqui, nesse quarto._

_Harry e seus amigos parecem ao mesmo tempo chocados e amedrontados. Acho que o meu tom soou um pouco insano, até mesmo para os meus padrões._

_- Vamos lá, Peter! - gritei – Venha aqui brincar um pouco, vamos!_

_- Expeliarmus! - ouvi um grito, e a varinha de Remus voou de minha mão. Me virei. Snape._

_Senti o sangue ferver._

_- Ora, ora. – ele sibilou, me encarando. Atrás de mim, podia sentir Harry, Ron e Hermione gelarem. Pelo menos algo em comum. – Como a vingança é doce. Eu disse. Eu disse á Dumbledore que você estava ajudando um velho amigo a entrar no castelo, e agora eu tenho provas! _

_Revirei os olhos. Idiota, estúpido. James tinha razão. A existência dele era uma perda de espaço._

_- Brilhante, Snape! Como sempre você pensa, pensa e pensa, e acaba chegando à conclusão errada! Agora nos dê licença, eu e Remus temos negócios em andamento aqui e..._

_Mas ele conseguiu me pegar na curva. Filho da mãe. Apontando a varinha para o meu pescoço, disse:_

_- Me dê um motivo. Eu __**imploro.**_

_- Severus, se acalme... – ponderou Remus._

_Revirei os olhos._

_- Ele não pode evitar, é hábito..._

_- Cala a boca Sirius!_

_- Cala a boca você!_

_- Olha só os dois, brigando como um velho casalzinho..._

_Eu juro, se ele tivesse falado mais alguma coisa eu teria ajeitado o nariz dele manualmente._

_- Porque não vai embora e brinca com seu kit de química? - falei rapidamente, no que ele forçou mais a varinha contra o meu pescoço._

_- Eu poderia fazer... Ah, poderia. Mas porque negar esse prazer aos dementadores._

_Senti a espinha congelar. Aqueles anos de sofrimento vieram a tona em minha cabeça._

_- Estou detectando medo, Black? Oh sim, estou sim. O beijo de um dementador. Dizem que é terrível de presenciar, mas eu farei o meu melhor._

_- Severus... – falou Remus. Mas ele não ia desistir. Não mesmo, eu sabia disso._

_- Depois de você. – completou, e estendeu a mão em direção a porta._

_Harry apontou a varinha para nós. Era agora. Ele iria me matar antes que eu pudesse contar toda a verdade. Mas ele não fez isso. Virou a varinha de mim para Snape rapidamente e gritou:_

_- Expeliarmus!_

_Snape foi lançado para trás, caindo desacordado. Aquilo sim era uma atitude que eu esperava de James. Digo, Harry._

_- Me fale mais sobre Peter._

_Remus tomou a frente._

_- Ele estudou conosco, pensamos que era nosso amigo!_

_- Não. Pettigrew está morto. Ele matou. – e apontou para mim, ainda com a varinha em punho._

_- Não, Harry. Ele não fez isso. Eu também achei, até você dizer que tinha visto Pettigrew no mapa._

_- O mapa estava mentindo._

_- O MAPA... Nunca. Mente. – suspirei._

_Flashback_

_- Tem certeza? Quero dizer, se ele der a posição errada de alguém, estamos ferrados... – sussurrava Peter, trêmulo, enquanto eu e James virávamos páginas e mais páginas de "Cartografia Mágica"._

_-Ele é a prova de erros, Wormtail! - resmungou James, enfeitiçando as legendas, que iam sendo escritas. – Pronto. Vamos testar. – disse, pegando no bolso um dos espelhos de duas faces que nós tínhamos. Naquele exato momento, Remus estava no terceiro andar, coberto pela capa da invisibilidade dele, com o outro espelho. – Aqui diz que Filch está nos corredores do segundo andar. Remus, confere?_

_- Calma. – escutei a voz dele pelo espelho. – Certo. Está._

_- Ótimo._

_(...)_

_- Pettigrew está vivo! - falei, apontando para a mão de Ron, que estava trêmulo. – E ele está bem ali._

_Ron começou a se indignar._

_- Eu? Ele tem problemas, Harry eu não..._

_- Não você, garoto, o seu rato!_

_- O que? Perebas está na minha família à..._

_- Doze anos? Uma longa vida para um rato comum! Olhe só, ele não tem um dedo, não é?_

_- E daí?_

_- Tudo o que acharam de Pettigrew foi o... – começou Harry, parecendo entender o meu ponto._

_- DEDO! O covarde cortou o próprio dedo para todo mundo achar que ele estava morto! E depois se transformou!_

_- Me mostre. – Harry disse, em tom desafiador._

_Olhei bem para ele. Parecia decidido a acreditar. Peguei o rato da mão de Ron. Ele começou a se contorcer na minha mão._

_- Não! Perebas! Solta ele, seu doido!_

_- Se ele for realmente um rato, nada vai acontecer. – tranqüilizou Remus._

_Quando soltei o rato, ele começou a correr. Quando o feitiço o atingiu, achei que não fosse acontecer nada. Foi quando começou o processo. Senti o coração bater, radiante, quando o homem que eu tinha visto pela última vez naquela confusão toda, aparecer diante de mim, se contorcendo._

_- Remus? - ele disse, fingindo surpresa. Raro ridículo. – Sirius? Meus velhos amigos... – e saiu correndo. _

_Reuni toda a força e raiva que me restava e o joguei no chão. Ele se encolheu. Ficou alguns instantes assim, até que focalizou Harry, que o encarava de pé._

_- Harry! Olha só para você, é tão parecido com o seu pai..._

_Não. Ele poderia ter dito qualquer coisa, falado com qualquer um. Mas não com Harry. _

_- Como ousa falar com Harry? Como OUSA, mencionar James perto dele?_

_- Você vendeu James e Lily à Voldemort, Peter! - vociferou Remus._

_- Eu não fiz de propósito! – gemeu. – O Lord das trevas. Vocês não têm idéia das armas que ele possui. Você, Sirius. Pergunte à si mesmo, Sirius. O que você faria?_

_Explodi._

_- EU MORRERIA! EU MORRERIA A TRAIR MEUS AMIGOS!_

_Ele correu em direção á Harry novamente. Estava acabado._

_-Saia de cima dele. – rosnei. Remus completou._

_- Você sabia que se Voldemort não matasse você, nós mataríamos!_

_- Juntos!_

_- NÃO!_

_Me virei. Harry estava congelado, na porta. Olhava Pettigrew com nojo._

_- Harry, este homem..._

_- Eu sei o que ele é. – e se aproximou, agora confiante - Vamos levá – lo para o castelo._

_- Oh, deus te abençoe, garoto..._

_- Sai fora! Eu digo, vamos levá – lo para o castelo. Os dementadores podem cuidar dele._

_Peter se encolheu. Eu não ia contrariar Harry._

_Seguimos para fora do túnel, eu e Harry segurando Peter._

_- Desculpa pela mordida... Acho que exagerei um pouco. – comecei_

_- Um pouco? Quase arrancou minha perna fora!_

_Eu ri. Harry também._


	7. Chapter 7

**Lua Cheia**

_Deixei Ron junto de Harry e Hermione e caminhei em direção ao castelo._

_Flashback_

_- Ouvi dizer que Hogwarts é enorme. – dizia Peter, enquanto trocávamos de roupa no trem._

_- E é, Peter. Gigante. – respondeu James, amarrando o sapato. – E nós vamos arrebentar lá dentro._

_(...)_

_Quando vi, Harry estava ao meu lado. Pensativo._

_- Foi muito nobre o que você fez lá atrás. – eu disse. – Ele não merece._

_- Eu só achei que meu pai não gostaria que seus dois melhores amigos se tornassem assassinos. Além do mais - completou - Se ele morresse, a verdade iria com ele. Vivo, você está livre._

_Silêncio._

_- É lindo, não é? Lembro da primeira vez que entrei lá. Vai ser bom fazer isso de novo, como um homem livre._

_- É._

_- Harry, não sei se sabe, mas quando você nasceu James e Lily me chamaram para ser seu padrinho._

_- Eu sei._

_- Bom, eu vou entender se você não quiser... Mas se estiver a fim de uma casa diferente, sabe? Eu só pensei se..._

_- O que? Ir morar com você?_

_- É... Claro, eu vou entender se quiser ficar com seus tios._

_- Sair da casa dos Dursley? Está brincando, é claro que eu quero! Você tem casa? Quando posso me mudar?_

_Foi então que senti o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro surgir em meu rosto, desde que eu tinha sido mandado para Azkaban. Seria tudo diferente dali para frente._

- Harry! - escutaram Hermione gritar, apontando para o céu.

_Flashback_

_- Vão... Embora. Por favor. James, isso é loucura! Se eu morder vocês... AAAH! - gemia Remus, enquanto nós nos preparávamos para ajudá – lo. Era a primeira noite de lua cheia que eu, Peter e James acompanhávamos Remus._

_- Calma, vai dar tudo certo. _

_- É, Remus. Estamos juntos nessa._

_E nos transformamos._

_(...)_

- Corra, Harry! – gritou indo acudir Remus.

Transformou-se. Agora pensava e agia como um cão. E seus pensamentos diziam: pega. Avançou para cima de Remus, que o lançou para longe. Sentiu alguns arranhões e patadas, mas logo a dor física foi abalada.

_Flashback_

_- Ai, toma cuidado. – reclamava James, enquanto Remus passava algum tipo de líquido nos ferimentos._

_- Viu? Eu disse pra não mexerem comigo na lua cheia. Idiotas._

_- Ah, não tem problema – eu respondi. – foi engraçado._

_- Engraçado pra você, que ficou pulando em volta da gente feito um retardado enquanto eu tentava acalmar o lobão. – retrucou James, emburrado._

_(...)_

Sorriu quando foi lançado para longe pelo lobo. Mas não durou muito. Logo a inconsciência veio. Mais tarde se lembraria de James chamando seu nome em desespero, ou de um Cervo correndo em sua direção, mas podia ser sonho.

Luz.

- Vamos, Black. – escutou uma voz grossa dizer. Queria gritar, avisar sobre Wormtail. Mas nada saiu. Sentiu – se acorrentado, mas ignorou.

Quando acordou, a primeira coisa que viu foram as barras. Não, pensou. Não podia ter voltado. Mas não tinha. De fora das grades, podia ver o céu. Não era frio, nem chuvoso. Estava em Hogwarts. Riu amargamente.

- Olha só como eu acabei. Preso. Em Hogwarts.

Passos. É o fim, pensou. Acabou. Ia ganhar um beijo do dementador e sobreviver por mais alguns anos, babando e andando de um lado para o outro.

- Sirius? - escutou. Passos.

- Quem é?

- Se afasta! BOMBARDA!

Uma explosão, e Hermione e Harry surgiram.

- Vem, Sirius!

- O que vocês estão...

- Vem logo.

_Voar. Eu sempre gostava de voar. Aquela era a maior sensação de liberdade, e estava ali, comigo._

_- Bom, hora de ir. – eu disse, ajudando Hermione, congelada de medo, a descer de Bicuço._

_Harry me acompanhou. Dessa vez percebi. Era James. Não... Quero dizer. Era Harry. Harry._

_- Quando vamos te ver de novo?_

_- Em breve. Eu prometo. Venha cá._

_Sentei – o no banco e olhei para seu rosto._

_- É tão injusto que eu tenha passado tanto tempo com James e Lily, e você tão pouco. Você é igual a James... exceto pelos olhos. Você tem..._

_- Os olhos da minha mãe. – respondeu, como se estivesse muito acostumado a escutar isso. Eu ri._

_- Sabe, Harry. Aqueles que amamos nunca nos deixam de verdade. Eles estão vivos bem aqui. – e dei uma palmada em seu peito. – Se precisar de mim, Edwiges sabe me encontrar._

_- Ok._

_Subi em Bicuço e parti._


	8. Chapter 8

**Fora de Casa**

_A Guiana Francesa nunca tinha sido o meu tipo de lugar, nem o dos meus pais, embora a família, sendo de descendência francesa, tivesse uma casa por lá. Um detalhe importante: a casa não é usada a quase três gerações. Perfeita._

Chegou a casa, e a abriu com um simples toque. Estava com roupas horríveis, sem dinheiro, sem varinha. Perfeito, pensou. Mas é o que se tem. Sentou – se escreveu uma carta a Harry.

"_Firebolt, a melhor vassoura de corrida, desde a geração Nimbus!"_

_Assim que vi o anúncio, procurei comprar a vassoura. Harry voava tão bem que não merecia o que tinha acontecido com sua vassoura (Bichento me contou que ela tinha batido na árvore que se mexia, o que para mim seria o Salgueiro Lutador)._

Escrevendo a carta, teve de confessar que a vassoura era seu presente. Não valia muito, mas poderia compensar os doze aniversários que passaram sem nenhum presente. Riu. Se continuasse assim, ele daria todas as vassouras de Harry.

"_Agora até os pequeninos podem voar! A nova vassoura infantil para bruxinhos e bruxinhas. A pedidos."_

_Estava cansando de escutar James dizer que Harry iria jogar pela Inglaterra. Comprei a vassourinha para ele. No dia seguinte, mandei, e depois parti para uma missão na Bélgica. Alguns dias depois, recebi uma carta de Lily._

Depois de mandar a carta (por uma coruja suspeita, diga – se de passagem), se pôs a observar a população local. Observou as pessoas, as costumes, os hábitos. Mas uma cansou. Simplesmente se recolheu a casa e cuidou de Bicuço, até que a primeira carta de Harry chegou. Sua cicatriz estava doendo. Quando acabou de ler a carta, um pensamento que ele estava tentando afastar voltou a dominá – lo.

_Wormtail está livre. Ele está livre e com certeza vai procurar Voldemort, agora que pode. Ele sabe onde Harry está._

Outra carta, dessa vez falando do Torneio Tribruxo. Harry estava nele. Com certeza alguém estava tentando matá – lo. Mas dessa vez ele tinha a Sirius.

_Decidi voltar para a Inglaterra. De qualquer modo, a Guiana Francesa não era para mim. Nunca foi. Mandei uma carta para Dumbledore, avisando. Ele me deu um lugar para ficar. Ótimo. Peguei Bicuço e voei para a Inglaterra._

_A vida na caverna era tão ruim quanto na guiana, mas pelo menos eu ficava sabendo de tudo o que acontecia. Nesse meio tempo, Harry veio me visitar. _

_Esperei por ele no começo do morro que dava para a caverna, e aproveitei para pegar alguns jornais._

_- Olá, Sirius. – ele disse, e eu pude sentir o cheiro de comida em sua mochila. Farejei para ter certeza. Nesse tempo de caverna, eu já tinha comido alguns ratos (irônico, não?), mas nada era comparado ao cheiro de comida de gente que vinha daquela mochila._

_Entramos na caverna e me transformei de novo, verbalizando o meu pensamento desde que senti o cheiro de dentro da mochila._

_- Galinha! _

_Faminto, tirei os jornais da boca e esperei Harry tirar a comida de dentro da mochila._

_- Obrigado. Quase que só tenho comido ratos. Não posso roubar muita comida de Hogsmeade. Chamaria muita atenção para mim._

_Harry continuou a parecer preocupado. Sorri para ele. _

_- Que é que você está fazendo aqui?_

_- Cumprindo minhas obrigações de padrinho. – respondi, comendo a galinha (que estava muito boa). Já que ele continuava sério, sorri novamente. – ao se preocupe, estou fingindo ser um adorável cão vadio._

_Sério. Revirei os olhos interiormente. Um garoto de quatorze anos não devia ser sério desse jeito._

_- Quero estar em cima do lance. A sua última carta... Bem, digamos que as coisas_

_estão começando a cheirar pior. E tenho roubado jornais todas as vezes que alguém joga um fora e, pelo que parece, eu não sou o único que está ficando preocupado._

_- E se pegarem você? E se virem você?_

_Pensei na pergunta por um minuto. Pela primeira vez desde Azkaban, eu não estava ligando se iria ser preso. Harry vinha primeiro. Preferia estar preso e saber que ele estava vivo do que ficar em segurança e assistir o funeral dele._

_- Vocês três e Dumbledore são os únicos por aqui que sabem que sou um animago._

_- Estão fazendo parecer que Crouch está morrendo. – Harry comentou. _

_- Veja bem, meu irmão é assistente pessoal de Crouch. Ele diz que está sofrendo de estresse. – Ron disse, virando para mim._

_- Bom, ele parecia realmente doente da última vez que eu o vi. Na noite em que meu nome foi escolhido pelo cálice._

_- Está recebendo o que mereceu por ter despedido Winky. – retrucou Hermione. Bem fria. Nunca tinha visto ela assim. – Aposto como gostaria de não ter feito isso, aposto que sente falta dela agora que precisa. _

_- Hermione está obcecada por elfos domésticos. – disse Ron._

_Parei para pensar. Crouch era arrogante demais para se dar ao luxo de perder um elfo doméstico. Não era a cara dele desperdiçar um assim._

_- Crouch despediu o elfo doméstico dele?_

_- Despediu na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. – Harry me respondeu. – Quando a gente chegou ao camarote, Winky estava guardando lugar para Crouch, mas ele não apareceu. Na noite do jogo, várias pessoas vestidas de Comensais da Morte apareceram e começaram a brincar com os trouxas que cuidavam no lugar, e alguém conjurou a marca negra. O ponto é que logo depois acharam Winky com a minha varinha, que eu tinha deixado cair no camarote, e culparam ela por ter conjurado a Marca (Absurdo, disse Hermione) e Crounch ficou furioso, e a demitiu._

_Não era a cara dele. Não mesmo. Fúria em público, assim..._

_- Deixe – me entender isso direito. Primeiro você viu o elfo no camarote de honra, certo? E ele estava guardando lugar para Crouch, certo?_

_- Certo. – eles responderam._

_- Mas Crouch não apareceu para assistir ao jogo, certo?_

_- Não. Acho que ele disse que estava ocupado demais._

_Hum. Crouch sai do camarote, e deixa o elfo cuidando do lugar para ele. Não aparece, e culpa o elfo por ter conjurado uma marca negra... Alguma coisa não estava certa, a começar pelo fato de que era impossível um elfo doméstico saber como conjurar a marca, mesmo com uma varinha. E a varinha tendo sumido no camarote, isso restringe muito._

_- Harry, você procurou a varinha nos bolsos, depois que deixaram o camarote?_

_- Hum... Não. Não precisei usá – La até sairmos da barraca, que foi quando enfiei a mão no bolso e só achei o meu onióculo. – ele olhou para mim, como se eu pudesse explicar. – Você está dizendo que quem conjurou a marca furtou a minha varinha dentro do camarote._

_- É possível._

_- Winky não furtou a varinha! - protestou Hermione._

_- O elfo não era o único ocupante do camarote. Quem mais estava lá?_

_- Um monte de gente – me explicou Harry - Uns ministros búlgaros, Cornelius Fudge... Os Malfoy..._

_- Isso! Os Malfoy! Aposto como foi Lucius Malfoy!_

_- Mais alguém?_

_- Ah, tinha Ludo Bagman. – lembrou Hermione, olhando para Harry. _

_Ludo Bagman... Ludo Bagman. Batedor do Wilbourne Wasps. Ótimo batedor, por sinal. Inglaterra, também._

_- Não sei nada a respeito de Ludo Bagman, a não ser que ele batia pro Wilbourne Wasps. Como ele é?_

_- Ok. Só fica me oferecendo ajuda para o torneio sem parar._

_- Fica, é? - falei, sentindo um pouco de ciúme. Por um segundo, imaginei como seria esse torneio se eu não estivesse fugindo. Haha, com certeza Harry ganharia. – Porque ele faria isso?_

_- Disse que se afeiçoou a mim. _

_- Hum..._

_- Nós o vimos na floresta pouco antes da marca negra aparecer - Hermione disse - Vocês lembram?_

_- É, mas ele não ficou na floresta, não foi? Assim que falamos da confusão ele partiu._

_- Como é que você sabe? Como sabe para onde ele disparatou? - Hermione parecia desesperada para tirar a atenção do elfo, embora eu já tivesse descartado a idéia a muito tempo._

_- Pode parar. Você está dizendo que acha que Ludo Bagman conjurou a Marca Negra? _

_- É mais provável que tenha feito isso do que Winky._

_Ron pode ter dito alguma coisa nesse instante, mas eu não estava escutando. Lembrava de Crouch, o chefe do departamento de execução das leis da magia, não de Crouch, chefe do departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, que era o que os jornais estavam anunciando... Aquele homem ia ser o ministro, até que seu filho... Mas ele nunca faltaria o trabalho por nada, devia estar desesperado para alcançar o posto de antes. Justamente agora..._

_- Depois que a marca negra foi conjurada e o elfo foi descoberto segurando a varinha, o que Crouch fez?_

_- Foi procurar no meio das moitas. Mas não havia ninguém lá._

_Claro. Claro, ele teria querido por a culpa em qualquer um menos no próprio elfo. _

_- E então o despediu?_

_- Foi. – falou Hermione – despediu, só porque ela não esperou na barraca para ser pisoteada..._

_- Hermione, será que pode dar um tempo a esse elfo? – Disse Ron._

_Pessoalmente, depois de todos esses anos, uma coisa eu tinha aprendido. Hermione estava certa._

_- Ela avaliou Crouch melhor do que você, Ron. Se quer saber como um homem realmente é, veja como ele trata os seus inferiores, não seus iguais. Todas essas ausências de Barty Crouch...__ Ele se dá ao trabalho de garantir que seu elfo guarde um lugar para ele na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, mas não se importa de ir assistir. Ele trabalha com afinco para restabelecer o Torneio Tribruxo, e em seguida pára de comparecer também... Isto não se parece nada com o Crouch. Se ele alguma vez tiver faltado ao trabalho por causa de doença, eu como o Bicuço._

_- Você conhece Crouch, então?_

_Se eu conheço o Crouch. Ah. Conheço._

_Flashback_

_- Eu não vou ser julgado? - perguntei, por entre os braços de dois dementadores._

_- Não. – respondeu o auror, respondendo mais uma vez a pergunta que eu já tinha feito para Olho – Tonto - Ordens de Crouch_

_(...)_

_- Ah, eu conheço Crouch, sim. – sibilei, deixando todo o meu ódio por ele transparecer em minha voz. – Foi ele quem deu a ordem para me mandar para Azkaban sem julgamento._

_- Quê?_

_- Você está brincando! - disse Harry._

_- Não, não estou. Ele costumava ser o chefe do departamento de execução das leis da magia, vocês não sabiam? – eles balançaram a cabeça, e eu continuei – Achavam que iria ser o próximo ministro da magia. Ele é um grande bruxo, Barty Crouch, de grande poder mágico e fome de poder. Ah, nunca foi partidário de Voldemort. – acrescentei, quando vi a expressão suspeita de Harry - __Não, Barty Crouch sempre foi abertamente contra o partido das trevas. Mas, por outro lado, muita gente que era contra o lado das trevas... Bem, vocês não entenderiam... São muito jovens..._

_- Foi isso que papai me disse na Copa Mundial. Experimente me contar. – respondeu Ron. Parecia irritado. Lembro bem de como eu e James ficávamos quando diziam que éramos jovens demais para fazer as coisas..._

_- Está bem, vou experimentar. Imaginem que Voldemort detivesse o poder agora. vocês sabem que ele é capaz de controlar as pessoas para que façam coisas terríveis sem conseguir se conter. Vocês próprios estão apavorados, suas famílias e amigos, também. Toda semana vocês têm notícias de mais mortes, mais desaparecimentos, mais torturas... O Ministério da Magia está desestruturado, não sabe o que fazer, tenta ocultar dos trouxas o que está acontecendo, mas nesse meio tempo os trouxas estão morrendo também. Terror por toda parte... Pânico... Confusão... Era assim que costumava ser._

_Harry e os outros pareciam ter parado para pensar. Por um instante parei para respirar, enquanto lembrava Lily, James, Marlene, Dorcas e tantos outros amigos que morreram._

_- Bem, tempos assim fazem vir à tona o que alguns têm de melhor e o que outros têm de pior. Os princípios de Crouch podem ter sido bons no início - eu não saberia dizer. Ele subiu rapidamente no Ministério e começou a mandar executar medidas muito severas contra os partidários de Voldemort. Os aurores receberam novos poderes - para matar em vez de capturar, por exemplo. E eu não fui o único a ser entregue diretamente aos dementadores sem julgamento. Crouch combateu violência com violência e autorizou o uso das Maldições Imperdoáveis contra os suspeitos. Eu diria que ele se tornou tão impiedoso e cruel quanto muitos do lado das trevas. Ele tinha os seus partidários, me entendam - muita gente achava que ele estava tratando o problema corretamente, e havia bruxas e bruxos exigindo que ele assumisse o Ministério da Magia. Quando Voldemort sumiu, pareceu que era apenas uma questão de tempo para Crouch assumir o posto maior no Ministério. "Mas então aconteceu uma infelicidade..."_

_Flashback_

_- MÃÃÃE! MÃE, POR FAVOR, EU NÃO POSSO FICAR AQUI! MÃE, FAZ ELE PARAR!_

_Saco. Gente nova, pensei. Olhando através das grades, vi Barty Crouch passar, entre os braços de um dementador. O que o filho de Crouch estaria fazendo aqui?_

_- MÃÃE!_

_Patético._

_(...)_

_- O único filho de Crouch foi apanhado junto com um grupo de Comensais da Morte que tinham conseguido sair de Azkaban contando uma boa história. Aparentemente queriam encontrar Voldemort e o reconduzir ao poder._

_- O filho de Crouch foi apanhado?_

_- Foi. Deve ter sido um choque e tanto para o velho Barty. Deveria ter passado mais tempo em casa com a família, não acham? Devia ter saído do escritório mais cedo e procurado conhecer o filho..._

_- O filho dele era mesmo um comensal da morte?_

_Pensei por um momento novamente._

_- Não faço idéia. Mas ele foi apanhado com gente que com certeza era comensal da morte. Talvez estivesse no lugar errado, na hora errada, que nem o elfo. Eu próprio estava em Azkaban quando o trouxeram. Mas descobri a maioria do que estou contando agora depois que saí._

_- Crouch tentou e conseguiu livrar o filho? Sussurrou Hermione._

_Adolescentes são engraçados. Inocentes o bastante para achar que ele iria livrar o filho e adultos o suficiente para julgar Barty Crouch um comensal._

_- Crouch livrou o filho? Achei que você o tinha avaliado corretamente, Hermione._

_Qualquer coisa que ameaçasse manchar a reputação dele precisava ser afastada, ele dedicou a vida inteira a chegar a Ministro da Magia. Vocês viram ele dispensar um dedicado elfo doméstico porque o associou com a Marca Negra, isso não diz a vocês que tipo de pessoa ele é? O máximo a que sua afeição paternal chegou foi dar ao filho um julgamento e, é voz geral, que isso não passou de uma desculpa para Crouch mostrar como detestava o rapaz... Depois mandou-o direto para Azkaban._

_- Ele entregou o próprio filho aos dementadores? _

_- Isso mesmo. Eu vi os dementadores trazerem o rapaz preso, observei-os pelas grades da porta da minha cela. Não devia ter mais de dezenove anos. Foi encarcerado em uma cela perto da minha. Ao cair da noite ele já estava gritando pela mãe. Mas, depois de alguns dias, se calou... no fim todos se calam... Exceto quando gritam_

_Durante o sono..._

_Nessa hora, o velho frio e medo tomou conta de mim. Talvez fosse o fato de eu estar me acostumando com a liberdade, mas Azkaban me amedrontava mais ainda, e eu nunca mais queria voltar lá, se pudesse._

_- Então ele ainda está lá?_

_- Não. Não, ele não está mais lá. Morreu um ano depois._

_Me surpreendi comigo mesmo por não sentir nada falando de alguém morto._

_- Morreu?_

_- Ele não foi o único. A maioria enlouquece lá, e muitos param de comer quando se aproxima do fim. Perdem a vontade de viver. A gente sabia que a morte estava próxima, porque os dementadores pressentiam e ficavam excitados. O rapaz tinha um ar meio doentio quando chegou. Por ser um importante funcionário do ministério, Crouch e a mulher tiveram permissão de ir visitá – lo no leito de morte. Foi a última vez que vi Barty Crouch, meio que carregando a mulher ao passar pelo corredor da minha cela. Parece que ela também morreu um pouco depois. Definhou com o filho. Crouch nunca foi buscar o corpo. Os dementadores enterraram do lado de fora da fortaleza, eu fiquei assistindo..._

_- Então o velho Crouch perdeu tudo, quando achou que chegara ao topo – continuei - Num momento, um herói, pronto a se tornar Ministro da Magia... No momento seguinte, o filho morto, a mulher morta, o nome da família desonrado e, pelo que ouvi desde que fugi, uma grande queda na popularidade. Depois que o rapaz morreu, as pessoas começaram a sentir um pouco mais de simpatia por ele, e começaram a indagar como é que um rapaz de boa família tinha entortado daquele jeito. A conclusão foi de que o pai nunca se preocupara muito com ele. Então Cornélio Fudge ganhou o lugar de ministro e Crouch foi deslocado para o Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia._

_Silêncio. Aproveitei e comi mais um pouco._

_- Moody diz que Crouch é obcecado por caçar bruxos das trevas._

_- Eu ouvi que se tornou uma espécie de mania dele Se você quer saber a minha opinião, ele ainda acha que pode recuperar a antiga popularidade capturando mais um Comensal da Morte._

_- E ele veio escondido para Hogwarts espionar Snape._

_De novo: tem alguma coisa errada._

_- É, isso não faz o menor sentido._

_- Claro que faz!_

_Outro defeito de adolescentes: se empolgam demais._

_- Escute aqui, se Crouch quisesse investigar Snape, por que então não tem ido julgar o torneio? Seria a desculpa ideal para fazer visitas regulares à escola e ficar de olho em Snape._

_- Então vocês acham que Snape está aprontando alguma coisa? - perguntou Harry. Típico do filho de James. Eu ri por dentro._

_- Olhem, eu não acredito no que estão dizendo, Dumbledore confia em... – começou Hermione, mas Ron a interrompeu_

_- Ah, corta essa, Hermione. Eu sei que Dumbledore é genial e tudo o mais, mas isso não significa que um bruxo inteligente não pudesse..._

_- Por que foi, então, que Snape salvou a vida de Harry no primeiro ano? Por que simplesmente não o deixou morrer?_

_- Não sei, vai ver pensou que Dumbledore lhe daria um chute..._

_- Que é que você acha Sirius? - escutei Harry elevar a voz, em meio a discussão. _

_- Acho que os dois têm certa razão. Desde que descobri que Snape estava ensinando na escola, tenho pensado por que Dumbledore o contratou. Snape sempre foi fascinado pelas artes das trevas, era famoso por isso na escola. Um garoto esquivo, seboso, os cabelos gordurosos._

_Dei um tempo para que Harry e Ron rissem um pouco, e continuei._

_- Snape conhecia mais feitiços quando chegou a escola do que metade dos garotos do sétimo ano, e andava com uma turma da Sonserina que em sua maioria se tornou comensal da morte. _

_Comecei a contar._

_- Rosier e Wilkes, os dois foram mortos por aurores um ano antes da queda de Voldemort. Os Lestranges se casaram, estão em Azkaban. Avery pelo que ouvi dizer livrou a cara dizendo que tinha agido sob o efeito da Maldição Imperius, continua solto. Mas até onde sei, Snape nunca foi acusado de ser Comensal da morte, não que signifique muita coisa. Muitos deles jamais foram presos. E Snape certamente é muito inteligente e astuto por ficar de fora._

_- Snape conhece Karkaroff muito bem. – acrescentou Ron. – Mas não quer divulgar._

_- É, você devia ver a cara de Snape quando Karkaroff procurou por ele na aula, outro apareceu e disse que precisava falar co Snape. Disse que estava preocupado, e mostrou alguma coisa no braço._

_Flashback_

_- Os comensais tem uma marca especial. – começou Dumbledore, enquanto nós parávamos de conversar para escutar. – Ela é em forma de caveira, com uma cobra saindo pela boca. Eles conjuram essa marca sobre os lugares que atacam, e todos eles tem o braço marcado a fogo com ela._

_- Ui! Cobra pela boca e, marcação à fogo, que sádico. – riu – se James baixinho, para mim. Ri junto. Lily deu um forte cutucão nele._

_- Cale a boca e pare de brincar, James!_

_- Cuidado Lily, melhor não se exaltar, pode fazer mal para o bebê..._

_- Você vai ver o que vai fazer mal para o bebê se não levar a reunião a sério, Potter._

_- Ai..._

_(...)_

_- Ele mostrou a Snape alguma coisa no braço? Bem, não faço idéia no que possa ser , mas se Karkaroff está genuinamente preocupado, procurou Snape para obter respostas._

_Na verdade eu sabia o que era. E como sabia..._

_- Então porque Moody e Crouch estão interessados em entrar na sala de Snape? – insistiu Ron, virando para mim._

- Bem – respondeu lentamente -, eu não duvidaria que Olho-Tonto tivesse revistado as salas de todos os professores quando chegou em Hogwarts. Ele leva a sério a Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, o Moody. Não tenho certeza de que ele confie em alguém, e depois das coisas que tem visto, isto não é surpresa. Mas vou dizer uma coisa a favor do Moody, ele nunca matou ninguém se pudesse evitar. Sempre capturou as pessoas vivas, quando era possível. Ele é durão, mas nunca desceu ao nível dos Comensais da Morte. Já Crouch é outra conversa... Ele está mesmo doente? Se está, por que fez o esforço de se arrastar até o escritório de Snape? E se não está... o que é que ele anda tramando? Que é que ele estava fazendo de tão importante durante a Copa Mundial que não apareceu no camarote de honra? Que é que ele está fazendo enquanto devia estar julgando o torneio? Você disse que seu irmão é assistente pessoal de Crouch. Pode perguntar se ele tem visto Crouch ultimamente?

- Posso, mas tenho de fazer isso com cuidado, se não ele pode pensar que estou suspeitando dele. Percy adora Crouch.

- E poderia, ao mesmo tempo, perguntar se o ministério tem alguma pista de Berta Jorkins.

- Bagman disse que não tinham. – Harry me respondeu.

- É, ele é citado no artigo do Profeta. Alardeando que a memória de Berta é bem ruizinha. Bem, talvez ela tenha mudado desde que eu a conheci, mas a Berta que conheci não era nada desmemoriada, muito ao contrário. Era um pouco obtusa, mas tinha uma excelente memória para fofocas. Isso costumava metê-la em muita confusão, nunca sabia quando ficar de boca calada. Posso entender que representasse um certo risco para o Ministério da Magia... Talvez tenha sido por isso que Bagman não se importou de procurar por ela tanto tempo...

- Você conheceu Berta Jorkins?

- Conheci. Bom, mais ou menos. Ela era alguns anos mais velha que eu e seu pai. Que horas são?

- Três e meia.

- É melhor vocês voltarem. Agora, escute aqui. Não quero você saindo da escola para me ver, certo? Me mandem bilhetes para cá. Continuo querendo saber de qualquer coisa estranha. Mas vocês não devem sair de Hogwarts sem permissão, seria uma oportunidade ideal para alguém atacá-los.

- Até agora ninguém tentou me atacar, exceto um dragão e um grinylow.

_Bufei. Vou começar a anotar quando ele me disser coisas que só James diria, para ler quando estiver de melhor humor._

- Não quero saber... Vou respirar outra vez em paz quando esse torneio terminar, o que não vai acontecer até junho. E não se esqueçam se estiverem falando de mim entre vocês, me chamem de Snuffles, OK? Acompanho vocês até a saída do povoado. – completou, entregando os guardanapos e garrafas vazios.

_Depois de poucos dias, Harry me escreveu. Ele conseguiu superar o limite da idiotice dessa vez. Nunca fiquei tão bravo com alguém, desde que James tentou entrar na frente de Remus para distraí – lo na forma humana, enquanto eu tentava me levantar e me transformar novamente._

_Escrevi a ele de volta, perguntando o que tinha dado na cabeça dele para ir para a floresta escondido com um aluno de Durmstrang. Apelei para o perigo que ele estava correndo nesse tornei para ver se ele ficava longe dele. _

_Agora o melhor era fazer com que ele terminasse a maldita tarefa, antes de pensar em qualquer coisa. Mandei um cartão de boa sorte a ele. Não era grande coisa. Só queria que ele soubesse que estou aqui. Mas o que eu temi aconteceu. Dumbledore me chamou para esperar Harry em sua sala. Parecia que Barty Jr. Não estava morto, e que Voldemort tinha voltado. Corri para Hogwarts. _

A espera parecia interminável. Até que Harry chegou. Correu pela sala, até chegar ao afilhado, que parecia pálido e cansado.

_- Harry! Você está bem? Eu sabia... Eu sabia que alguma coisa assim ... Que aconteceu? _

_Dumbledore me contou. Da volta de Voldemort, de Barty Jr. De tudo. Até que virou – se para Harry e disse que precisava saber tudo o que acontecera. Mas para mim era demais. Não queria que ele fosse forçado a reviver tudo o que aconteceu. Pelo menos não aquela hora._

_- Podemos esperar até amanhã para isso, certo, Dumbledore? Deixe o garoto dormir, ele precisa descansar._

_Mas Dumbledore negou. Harry começou a falar. Wormtail tinha feito o que esperei que fizesse. Todo comentário que eu podia fazer Dumbledore impedia. Uma hora, Harry disse que Wormtail tinha cortado seu braço, para tirar sangue, e Dumbledore quis ver. Por alguma razão, Wormtail disse que o sangue de Harry faria Voldemort mais forte._

_Harry continuou, até parar na parte em que sua varinha e a de Voldemort tinham se ligado._

_- As varinhas se ligaram? - perguntei, curioso, a Dumbledore - Porquê?_

_- Priori Incantatem._

_Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais bizarro._

_- A reversão de feitiço?_

_Dumbledore explicou que, quando varinhas com o mesmo cerne se encontram, elas não funcionam bem uma contra a outra, e que a varinha de Voldemort devia ter sido forçada a liberar os feitiços que fez em ordem inversa. Quando Harry confirmou, eu fiquei congelado no lugar. Será que tínhamos descoberto como trazer James de volta a vida? _

_- Diggory voltou à vida?_

_- Nenhum feitiço pode ressuscitar os mortos._ _Só o que pode ocorrer é uma espécie de eco inverso. Uma sombra do Cedrico vivente teria emergido da varinha... Estou certo, Harry?_

_Eles continuaram a passar por essa parte, até que Harry confirmou que James e Lily tinham aparecido para ele. Por um segundo, senti inveja de Harry, em Azkaban, a única coisa que eu via eram os cadáveres deles. Meu maior desejo era falar uma vez mais com meus amigos, só para dizer que sentia muito._

_Quando Harry falou como James tinha instruído – o como ir embora dali, senti que falhei. Falhei como amigo, falhei como padrinho. Deixei que Harry ficasse em perigo, e James teve de ajudá – lo, sabe – se – lá de que forma, mas teve de ajudar. Quando Dumbledore me perguntou se eu gostaria de ficar com Harry, aceitei, jurando ao espírito de James e Lily que nunca mais deixaria nada de mal acontecer ao filho deles. Nem que isso me custasse a vida._

_Quando chegamos a Ala Hospitalar, Harry dormiu, enquanto eu ficava ao lado dele, zelando seu sono. Quando acordou, escutei Fudge discutir com Minerva e Dumbledore. Depois, Snape e os Weasleys entraram, e Dumbledore mandou eu me transformar de novo em humano. _

_- Sirius Black! - gritou Molly, no que eu revirei os olhos. Era só o que me faltava, chegar até ali e aquela mulher me denunciar._

_- Mamãe, cala a boca, está tudo bem. – falou Ron, salvando a minha pele (observação mental: agradecê – lo depois por isso)_

_- Ele! O que ele está fazendo aqui?_

_Minha vontade foi dizer a Snape o que exatamente eu ia fazer com ele se ele me dirigisse a palavra mais uma vez, mas Dumbledore interviu. Tive que apertar a mão dele. Céus, que nojo. Eu podia estar um pouco sujo, mas o caso dele era mais sério que o meu. _

_O fato é que Voldemort está vivo novamente (não que algum dia ele tivesse morrido) e as coisas ficarão diferentes. Dumbledore me deu a primeira tarefa. Chamar a Ordem. Fui embora, depois de me despedir de Harry, apesar de ao querer. _

_Mas é claro, eu sabia que a Ordem nunca mais seria a mesma sem James._


	9. Chapter 9

**Fim?**

_- O que Voldemort quer, é a profecia feita por Sibila Trelawney para Harry Potter e ele. _

_- Para que?_

_- Para descobrir como matá – lo, Tonks._

_(...)_

_Morando na nova sede da Ordem da Fênix, junto com Remus, foi fácil para mim conhecer os novos membros. Apesar de achar que os membros da Ordem de 1980 nunca serão substituídos, o movimento tem de continuar. _

_Nunca achei que fosse voltar àquela região escura e sombria de Londres, depois que escutei minha mãe dizer que iria me tirar da tapeçaria da família, assim como Tia Druella havia feito com Andromeda, mas eu tinha me enganado. Desanimado e me sentindo prisioneiro novamente, cedi a casa do largo Grimmauld para Dumbledore, na esperança de ter alguma companhia naquele meu cárcere privado. Na primeira reunião, conheci a filha de Andromeda, Nymphadora. Tem o espírito da mãe dela, e eu acho que ela achou o Remus "bonitinho", porque não parava de olhar para ele na primeira reunião. Reencontrei Emmeline. Ela mudou. Não a via desde que saia com Lily e Marlene em Hogwarts. Está bonita, porém séria. "Veja o que o tempo fez com a gente, Sirius", foi o que ela disse quando me viu. Eu sorri. Respirar o ar de perigo que a Ordem impunha era para poucos, e eu me sentia muito bem em ser um desses poucos. _

_Nunca quis morrer em Azkaban. Assim como James, meu maior desejo é morrer com a varinha na mão e o salgue palpitando nas veias. Parece poético, mas quando se está em uma organização que combate o mal, tudo soa um pouco poético._

_Logo eu percebi que morar na sede da Ordem não seria o que eu esperava. Pouca gente passava por lá, em dias normais, sequer para conversar. A minha única alegria em meio aos resmungos de Monstro (que ficou maluco quando soube que eu voltaria para a casa dos meus pais) e os gritos do quadro de minha mãe, que não parava de dizer que Remus iria atacar todo mundo, entre coisas mais desagradáveis eram as reuniões, porque a casa ficava cheia de pessoas. _

_Mas tinham vezes que mesmo as reuniões me deprimiam. Sendo um procurado do ministério, eu não poderia sair e ajudar nas missões mais arriscadas, tendo de ficar em casa e tentar fazer com que a mesma se tornasse habitável. Digamos apenas que depois de quase trinta anos abandonada, ela não era mais uma casa, e sim uma caverna grande demais._

_(...)_

- Boa – noite, Sirius. – cumprimentou Arthur, assim que entrou no Largo Grimmauld. – A reunião é as sete e meia, eu acho, certo?

- Aham. – respondeu, melancolicamente. Naquela noite seria a reunião que definiria a guarda de bruxos que iriam resgatar Harry da casa dos Dursley, para levá – lo para a sede da Ordem. Dumbledore tinha decidido que, depois do ataque dos dementadores a ele e o primo, era melhor que o garoto ficasse aos cuidados da Ordem.

Não que Sirius não quisesse o garoto na casa, mas sabia perfeitamente que não poderia ir buscá – lo. Mais uma vez teria que ficar sentado, esperando os outros fazerem o trabalho. O que, é claro, Snape não parava de mencionar sempre que tinha oportunidade.

- Pode deixar que não vou entrar com os sapatos sujos de lama para não estragar a sua... Hum... _Limpeza_, Black. – dizia ele, quase toda vez que entrava pela porta, sendo recepcionado por um Sirius muito mal – humorado e carrancudo.

_- Quem quer se candidatar para a guarda de Harry Potter? – perguntou Dumbledore, que rapidamente acrescentou, olhando para mim – Sirius, dessa vez não._

_- Eu sei. Eu não ia falar nada._

_Ele me deu um sorriso bondoso. Puxa, que vontade de socar esse sorriso bondoso. Várias pessoas levantaram a mão, inclusive Remus, que depois sussurrou para mim:_

_- Estou fazendo isso por você e por James._

_- Puxa, muito obrigado, mal posso encontrar as palavras. – falei, com um sarcasmo evidente na voz._

Foi quando chegou o dia de Harry chegar. Ele não viu o afilhado chegar, nem subir. Estava em reunião, depois estava no quarto antigo de seus pais, que foi quando escutou:

- RALÉ! ESCÓRIA! FILHOS DA SORDIDEZ E DA MALDADE! MESTIÇOS, MUTANTES, MONSTROS, SUMAM DESSE LUGAR! COMO SE ATRAVEM A MACULAR A CASA DOS MEUS ANTEPASSADOS...

Revirou os olhos, e desceu as escadas, de dois em dois degraus, até chegar ao lado da cortina.

- Cala a boca, sua bruxa horrorosa, CALA A BOCA!

_- Vocêêê! Traidor do próprio sangue, abominação, vergonha da minha carne!_

_Eu mereço._

_- EU – MANDEI – VOCÊ - CALAR – A – BOCA!_

_Foi quando olhei para as escadas. Harry estava encarando o retrato. Senti raiva. Só eu tinha uma família assim._

_- Olá, Harry, vejo que acabou de conhecer a minha mãe._

_- Sua..._

_- É, minha velha e querida mamãe. Faz um mês que estamos tentando tirá – La daí, mas acho que ela colocou um Feitiço Adesivo Permanente atrás do quadro. Vamos descer depressa, antes que os outros acordem._

_- Mas o que um retrato de sua mãe está fazendo aqui?_

_- Ninguém te contou? – perguntei. Porque alguém se daria ao trabalho, pensei. – Esta era a casa dos meus pais. Como sou o último Black vivo, herdei a casa. Eu a ofereci a Dumbledore para usar como sede: acho que foi a única coisa útil que fic pela Ordem até agora._

_Eu não pretendia, mas aquilo soou como um desabafo. Desviei o olhar e fomos jantar. Tive de avisar Mundungus que a reunião tinha acabado. Ele ainda estava na hora em que eu disse que Voldemort podia tentar torturar algum de nós para conseguir alguma informação sobre Harry por isso era melhor não divulgar muita coisa._

_O jantar estava bom. Eu gostava quando Molly cozinhava. Dava a impressão de que eu estava em casa._

_- As férias foram boas até agora? – perguntei a Harry, meio que já sabendo a resposta._

_- Não, uma droga._

_Do que ele estava reclamando? Pelo menos pode respirar ar sem poeira. Garoto ingrato. James teria... Não. Ele é o Harry, não o James. Preciso me lembrar disso. Sorri de leve, para mostrar a ironia._

_- Não sei do que está se queixando._

_- Quê? - ele perguntou incrédulo. Pelo jeito seu modelo de férias lucrativas seria um mês de diversão na casa dos Weasley. Coitado, não era acostumado a guerras, eu não tinha como forçar a barra._

_- Pessoalmente eu teria recebido com prazer um ataque de dementadores. Uma luta mortal pela minha alma teria quebrado a monotonia numa boa. Você acha que seu verão foi ruim. Ao menos pode sair,esticar as pernas, se meter em brigas... eu fiquei trancado aqui o mês inteiro._

_- Como assim?_

_- Porque o Ministério da Magia continua me caçando. E a essa altura, Voldemort já sabe que sou um Animago, logo, o meu disfarce acabou. Não há muito que eu possa fazer pela Ordem... Pelo menos é o que Dumbledore acha._

_- Pelo menos você acompanhou o que estava acontecendo..._

_- Ah, com certeza, escutando os relatórios de Snape, aturando as ironias dele de que está lá fora arriscando a vida enquanto eu estou aqui no bem – bom... Me perguntando como vai a limpeza..._

_- Limpeza?_

_- Estamos tentando fazer a casa ficar em condições de ser habitada por humanos. Ninguém mora aqui há dez anos, ou desde que a minha querida mamãe faleceu. O elfo doméstico daqui não limpa nada há anos._

_Um pouco de silêncio. O jantar continuou. Quase fui atingido por uma faca (Fred e George estão aprendendo as delícias de poder usar magia fora de Hogwarts)._

_Flashback_

_- James, querido, por favor... – falava a mãe de James, quando fui passar o natal do nosso último ano na casa dele. Ela parecia um pouco doente, mas ainda sim tratava a mim e James com o mesmo carinho de sempre. – Pare de fazer as coisas voarem pela casa. Não é certo usar a magia que se tem sem precaução._

_- Mãe. Relaxa, não vou matar ninguém. – dizia ele, enquanto flutuava toda a prataria da família do salão de jantar até a cozinha, onde os elfos domésticos estavam esperando para lavar a louça. _

_(...)_

_Quando Molly falou para todos dormirem, a desconfiança bateu._

_- Ainda não, Molly. – e olhei para Harry - Olhe, estou surpreso por você. Pensei que a primeira coisa que iria fazer quando chegasse era perguntar sobre Voldemort._

_- Perguntei. Perguntei a Ron e Hermione, mas eles disseram que não podiam participar da Ordem..._

_- E tem toda a razão. – Molly interrompeu. – Vocês são muito jovens._

_Me compadeci com Harry. Lembrando dele me dizendo "pelo menos você estava acompanhando o que estava acontecendo", e disse:_

_- E desde quando você precisa pertencer à ordem para fazer perguntas? Harry ficou preso naquela casa de trouxas o verão inteiro, tem o direito..._

_- Calma aí! - interrompeu George._

_- Porque o Harry recebe as respostas para as perguntas dele e nós não? Faz um mês que estamos tentando arrancar respostas de vocês e não conseguimos absolutamente nada! - continuou Fred_

_- Vocês são muito jovens! - Fred continuou, imitando Molly. - E Harry não é nem maior de idade!_

_- Não tenho culpa se ninguém lhes contou o que a Ordem anda fazendo. Isso é uma decisão dos seus pais. Harry, por outro lado..._

_- Não cabe a você decidir o que é bom para o Harry!_

_Como assim não cabe a mim decidir o que é bom para ele?_

_- Suponho que ainda se lembre do que Dumbledore disse?_

_Comecei a me irritar com a presunção dela._

_- Que parte?_

_- A parte em que não era para contar a Harry mais do que ele precisa saber._

_MAS EU NÃO CONTEI NADA A ELE!_

_- Não tenho a intenção de contar a ele mais do que ele precisa saber. Mas foi ele quem viu Voldemort voltar, então tem mais direito do que a maioria de saber o que..._

_- Ele não pertence a Ordem da Fênix! Tem apenas quinze anos e..._

_- Já viu tanto quando alguns membros de ordem e até mais do que alguns._

_- Ninguém aqui está negando o que ele fez! – Molly retrucou – Mas ainda..._

_Revirei os olhos._

_- Ele não é criança!_

_- Tampouco é adulto! Ele não é James, Sirius!_

_Oh não. Ela não deveria ter dito isso. _

_- Sei perfeitamente quem ele é, obrigado, Molly._

_- Não sei se sabe não! Do jeito que fala dele, dá a impressão de que acha ter recuperado o seu melhor amigo!_

_Eu vou bater nela. Quem ela pensa que é para falar de James? _

_- E o que há de errado nisso? - Harry interrompeu._

_Minha afeição por esse garoto cresceu depois disso._

_- O que há de errado, Harry, é que você não é seu pai, por mais que se pareça com ele! Você ainda está na escola, e os adultos responsáveis por você deveriam lembrar-se disso!_

_Senti minhas mãos começarem a tremer._

_- Está dizendo que sou um padrinho irresponsável?_

_- Estou só dizendo que você é conhecido por agir por impulso, Sirius, por isso Dumbledore sempre lhe diz para ficar em casa e..._

_- Vamos deixaras instruções que recebi de Dumbledore fora da conversa, fazendo o favor?_

_- Arthur! - pelo jeito, ela havia perdido os argumentos - Arthur, venha me apoiar!_

_- Dumbledore sabe que houve uma mudança de posição, Molly. Ele concorda que Harry seja informado até certo ponto, agora que está hospedado aqui na sede._

_- Sei, mas há uma diferença entre fazer isso e convidá – lo a perguntar o que quiser!_

_- Por mim... – começou Moony – Acho que é melhor ele saber por nós do que por... Outras pessoas._

_- Bom, já vi que vou perder. Mas só digo uma coisa: Dumbledore deve ter tido suas razões para não querer que Harry soubesse demais, falando como alguém que só quer o bem de Harry._

_Aquela sensação de ausência que eu senti quando o vi pela primeira vez se apoderou novamente de mim, como se eu tivesse perdido muita coisa no tempo que fiquei trancado._

_- Ele não é seu filho._

_- É como se fosse! Quem mais ele tem?_

_Quando ela disse isso, uma incrível e imbecil vontade de chorar veio. Que droga, aquela mulher era irritante e ridícula._

_- Tem a mim! - respondi._

_- Tem, o problema é que foi bastante difícil para você cuidar dele enquanto estava em Azkaban, não é?_

_Eu ia embora. Juro que ia. Minha paciência estava estourando. Se eu continuasse a discutir com ela, ou iria acabar atacando Molly ou chorando, e nenhuma das duas opções me agradava. Me levantei. Se ela acha que eu passei umas férias prolongadas em Azkaban, e deixei Harry por vontade própria, pode pensar. Eu não ligo._

_- Molly, você não é a única que se importa com Harry. – Remus disse, olhando para nós dois com severidade. – Sirius, sente – se._

_Voltei a sentar, ainda olhando para ela. Me senti pálido e trêmulo, mas continuei a encarar todos com dignidade._

_- Acho que devíamos perguntar a opinião de Harry a respeito disso. Ele já tem idade para decidir isso._

_Ele olhou para Molly. Bom, pensei, já cansado e triste o suficiente, ela cuidou dele nos últimos anos. __Ela__ não estava presa enquanto ele crescia._

_Contrariada, Molly mandou Ginny para a cama._

_- Muito bem, Harry. – perguntamos - o que quer saber?_

_- Onde está Voldemort?_

_Expliquei a ele o que queria. Ia contar tudo, quem ligava?_

_Os outros dias foram monótonos como o resto da estadia de Harry em casa. Ele encontrou a velha tapeçaria dos engraçado mostrar a ele como a minha família não prestava. Só engraçado. Quando ele foi embora, e conseqüentemente, toda a Ordem, eu segui, solitário, até o quarto dos meus pais, que era onde eu estava dormindo. _

_Fui acordado no meio da noite. E, insone, subi até meu antigo quarto. A imagem de Harry veio em minha cabeça, mas decidi não mostrar o quarto a ele. Era muito pessoal. Sentei na minha antiga cama, o que fez voar uma grande camada de poeira. Mas eu não liguei. Encostei na cabeceira e suspirei, abraçando os joelhos. Emmy tinha razão. O que a vida fez comigo?_

_Olhando em volta, vi os pôsteres de mulheres trouxas que eu colei nas paredes para ofender meus pais, mas o maior objeto de olhar foi a foto dos marotos. Rindo, nós nos abraçávamos. Não fazia sentido, pelo menos para mim, do porque estávamos tão felizes. Era guerra, as pessoas estavam morrendo, os pais de James estavam doentes, e mesmo assim ele sorria. _

_Só então me dei conta realmente. Aquela foto não era nada. Valia tanto quando o resto daquela casa empoeirada e velha. O sorriso de Peter era falso. A amizade naquela foto era nula. Me levantei e me olhei no pequeno espelho que havia por ali. Não havia reparado, mas eu estava chorando. As lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, enquanto eu abria as portas do guarda roupa e tirava os álbuns, as cartas, as lembranças. Era aquilo que havia restado de mim. Lembranças, cartas, fotos._

_Abri a primeira caixa. A primeira coisa que meus olhos alcançaram foi o velho par de espelhos de duas faces que eu e James costumávamos usar na escola. Ri por entre o choro, lembrando de quando nós nos fechávamos nas cortinas da cama e conversávamos até tarde através do espelho, comentando sobre todas as garotas que tinham passado na nossa frente naquele dia. Decidi dar o espelho a Harry. Ele merecia, e poderíamos nos falar quando ele estivesse em Hogwarts._

_Vasculhei outra vez a mesma caixa. Várias cartas de antigas namoradas. Com uma pontada de dor, reconheci vários nomes, que mais tarde apareceram nos obituários do Profeta Diário. Respirei fundo, e abri a próxima caixa. Eram as cartas dos marotos._

_E aí, Padfoot? Tudo bom? Espero que sim. Já recebi três cartas de Joanna, procurando você... Pelo amor do que quer que seja, venha buscar todas elas, se não vou ser obrigado a dizer que voe não quer falar com ela. Você estava em missão na França, então não pude contar: LILY ESTÁ GRÁVIDA! GRÁVIDA! VAI NASCER UM FILHO MEU, SIRIUS! Sério, eu quase desmaiei quando vi o exame no meio das coisas dela. Haha, o resultado daquela noitada veio. Estou tão feliz que mal consigo respirar. Venha aqui o mais rápido possível._

_Abraço e uma patada, James._

_Ainda haviam outras._

_Tudo bom, Sirius? James está mandando um abraço, antes que eu esqueça (como se fosse possível, com ele saltitando do meu lado, mas enfim). Como estão as coisas por aí? Sinto muito mesmo por seu irmão, apesar de saber que você dois nunca se deram bem. James está rindo aqui do meu lado, e vou parar de escrever para socá – lo no nariz, e ver se quebro os óculos dele._

_Olá novamente! James agora está na cozinha, lavando a louça (eu tirei a varinha dele). Enfim, Marlene esteve aqui. É melhor você falar com ela, ela queria muito te dizer uma coisa. Será que estou vendo um casal em formação? Me mantenha informada, qualquer coisa fazemos o batizado de Harry junto com o casamento de vocês! _

_Mil beijos, Lily._

_Sorri. A caligrafia bem trabalhada de Lily manchou um pouco com as lágrimas que caíram em cima, mas eu não me importei. Me lembro bem do que Marlene queria falar comigo. Me arrependi por ter dito que preferia ficar livre e sem compromisso. Muito. Era uma mulher linda. Nossos filhos teriam sido lindos. Mas eu teria sido preso. Na última caixa estavam os álbuns, e algumas cartas restantes. Encontrei uma foto muito curiosa. Era da nossa formatura. James abraçava Lily, Remus segurava Peter nos ombros (com muito esforço, devo acrescentar) e eu abraçava Marlene, que estava com os braços levantados, me segurando pelo pescoço. Guardei a foto no bolso. Era assim que deveria ser. Sempre. Achei outras cartas, empoeiradas. Eu chorei muito. _

_Foi quando Remus chegou._

_- Sirius? - ele perguntou em voz alta, incerto. Não respondi, na esperança de que ele me deixasse em paz. Talvez os soluços surdos o atraíram, ou qualquer coisa, mas ele subiu, e me viu. Encarando a velha foto da formatura, chorando, encolhido num canto da cama. Patético. Mas ele não me disse isso. Sentou – se na ponta da cama e me olhou._

_- Sente muita falta deles._

_Assenti com a cabeça, desistindo de bancar o fortão. Para minha surpresa, Remus sorriu._

_- Também sinto. Me deixa? - completou, apontando para a foto. Ao vê – La, vi seus olhos marejarem_

_- Gostaria de poder ressuscitar os mortos. – e suspirou._

_Nos olhamos. Fazia anos desde a última vez que os marotos se abraçaram. Enquanto abraçava Remus, pensei em James. Ele sempre apartava as minhas brigas com Moony._

_Flashback_

_- Ah, Remus, só porque você pensa que sabe tudo, porque é o monitor lindo e perfeito, e perfumado que pode conseguir qualquer coisa não quer dizer que..._

_- Ótimo, Sirius, se quer ficar o resto da sua vida agindo como um completo vagabundo que só pensa em..._

_- CALEM A BOCA! – James gritou, olhando para nós dois com cara de demente. – CALEM. A. BOCA! _

_(...)_

_Depois dessa tarde no Largo Grimmauld, o tempo até o fim do ano passou rápido. O natal sempre fora uma data triste para mim (exceto talvez, no ano em que passei o feriado na casa de James, sendo muito bem recebido pelos pais dele, que gostavam de mim mais do que os meus pais.)_

_Estava esperando algo como passar todo o feriado sozinho, talvez brigando com Monstro, quem sabe comer alguma coisa (se Molly não estiver muito brava comigo, e mandar alguma comida boa). Até que o ataque a Arthur aconteceu, e os garotos vieram. _

_Foi a parte mais feliz do ano._

_Harry estava preocupado. Fiz meu papel de padrinho. Entreguei os espelhos para ele. Quando chegou o fim do Natal, Snape apareceu. Disse a ele, que se ele incomodar Harry nas aulas de Oclumência que Dumbledore quer que ele dê eu acabo com ele._

_O ano passou. Não que eu não tenha feito nada esse ano todo, mas elas foram tão inúteis e inexpressivas que não merecem sem narradas com detalhes._

_Harry construiu uma armada contra Umbridge. Estou orgulhoso dele._

_Chegou o verão, e com ele as notícias ruins. Eu estava sozinho em casa (a não ser por monstro, se é que alguém pode chamá – lo de companhia.) quando fiquei sabendo que Harry tinha ido até o ministério, e invadido o Departamento de Mistérios. Me procurando. Claro que Voldemort tinha plantado uma falsa lembrança, e forçara Harry a correr até lá._

_Eu tinha prometido a mim mesmo que nada iria acontecer com ele. Remus tentou me impedir, argumentar. Voei até lá._

_A batalha no ministério. Harry duelou bem. Tive a impressão de tê – lo chamado de James algumas vezes, mas não consegui evitar. Os dois eram tão iguais. A última coisa que lembro ter escutado foi o avada kedavra, e o véu me consumiu por inteiro. _

_Nesse último suspiro de consciência, posso ter visto uma luz, e as imagens de James, Lily e Marlene me chamando de volta, mas acho que foi só imaginação._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Bom, pessoal. Acabou. Agradeço muito aos comentários, e espero que comentem mais, por favor. Especialmente à "Shakinha", que acompanhou a história desde o começo, me mandando comentários toda vez que eu postei. Muito orbigada mesmo, é ótimo saber que as pessoas se interessam pelo que eu escrevo e tudo o mais =D

Se eu posso fazer um pouco de propaganda: .com/ (acessem, e comentem \o)


End file.
